The Empire's Rise
by Lord Hadrian Black
Summary: A darkness that the World has not seen in a millenia has been awoken, bloodlines are resurfacing and others are being broken, sides are being drawn as the Dumbledore, Voldemort and His Majesty Emperor Isengard prepare to fight for the fate of the world. On Hiatus.
1. Heir To The First Family Of Eight

**A/N: **_Your all probably thinking to yourselves "What the hell is this?" so um, this is going to be one story that contains both_ **Day In The Vault: A Fate In Question** _and_ **Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided** _so you will eventually find both stories here! Thank you to all for being patient!_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL :) 'CEPT THE PLOT**

**

* * *

**

**Day In The Vaults: A Fate In Question**

**Chapter One: Heir To The First Family Of Eight**

Gellert Grindelwald sat in his twelve by twelve cell of Nurmengard Prison, lost in thought for what must have been the one millionth time in his very long life. Many years ago when he had been just shy away from turning sixteen years of age, the Goblins from Gringotts had contacted him with a tale of the grandeur of a society of Witches and Wizards called The Corrin. Of course he had grown up on tales of the Corrin and their mighty powers, how they had shaped the world, and burned cities, so when the Goblin's told him the story of the Eight Familes, he was slightly hesitant to believe that there was any truth to it...

_Ragnok looked expectantly at the young man in front of him, "Do you know who the Corrin were?" he asked as he slid off his spectacles and folded them on his desk. Gellert shifted underneath the glare of the elder Goblin "Of course, most Pure-Blooded children grew up on the tales of the Mighty Corrin who ruled the world" he smiled and sat a little straighter in the uncomfortable chair. Ragnok sighed and shifted some of the papers around on his desk, looking for something in particular, "So you know about the Eight Families of the Corrin then?" Ragnok asked with practiced patience that seemed to never end._

"_Eight Familes sir?" Gellert asked confused at the reference that Ragnok made, he sighed for what seemed like the one hundredth time for this conversation, "The Eight Families were the only Noble Ruling Families of the Corrin to remain after the fall. You see the First Family were the Emperor's family, the other seven were cousin's of his that sought for his help when the other Noble Corrin turned against each other, all vying for power over the world, so he protected them, but he knew that one day the world would submit to the might of the Corrin Empire, and that his Heir and the Heirs of the other Seven would shape the world as they saw fit. The Empire would be reborn"_

_Ragnok stopped for a moment before he rubbed his eyes and sat back, "So what does this have to do with me?" Gellert questioned, "This will be difficult to explain, you see, your Mothers Family-" "The Potter's? What do they have to do about this? Their just a Light Pure-Blood Family" Ragnok glared at Gellert before he continued "The Potter's happen to be the First Family Of Eight" an uncomfortable silence descended upon the room, "Then.. why am I here if they are the First of Eight?" Ragnok gave him a rugged smile and answered, "The Family magic has decided that you shall be the next Emperor"_

Gellert smiled as he thought about that conversation that happened so long ago, the same day that forever changed him and made him who he was meant to be, Ragnok had imbued him with the rituals that would activate the Corrin blood inside of him and the other descendants of the Eight, but he was a stupid foolish child who craved power...

"_So if the Potter's are the First Family of Eight, then who are the others?" Ragnok seemed to think for a moment before letting out a breath "Lord Phineas Negellus Black,Lord Of The Second Family of Eight. Lord Cadvan Malfoy, Lord Of The Third Family Of Eight. Lord Podmir Patil, Lord Of The Fourth Family Of Eight. Lord Nicholas Flamel, Lord Of The Fifth Family Of Eight. Lord Gallen Greengrass, Lord Of The Sixth Family Of Eight. Lord Horace Longbottom, Lord Of The Seventh Family Of Eight. Lord Philius Lovegood, Lord Of The Eighth Family of Eight all of these Lords are the direct Heirs of the Last Eight, in both Name and Blood. They will be your Lords, while you will be there Emperor" Gellert seemed to scowl at the thought of sharing his power with others, but other wise remained silent._

If only he hadn't refused to share power, he mused, he might of succeeded in taking control of the world, and rebuilding the Empire, but sadly it was not his destiny. Even though he had refused to share his power with the other descendants, the Ragnok still swore the allegiance of the Goblins to the his cause...

"_As leader of the Goblin Nation, I swear to always stand behind Lord Gellert Grindelwald" the magic of the oath was sealed between the two, as Gellert Stood at the far side of the room, the magics of the rituals had already affected him, visibly he had faint blue lines coursing across his skin, and his emerald green eyes glowed with inner power that just simmered beneath the surface. "Good. Tomorrow we shall march to Germany and join with the forces I have amassed for our cause." with out waiting for a reply he turned and strode out of the room. _

Even as his Army and Kingdom became larger and more powerful, he continued to ignore the insight of his Generals, and disregarded his soldiers safety, throwing them time after time into harms way, all for his quest of power, which in the end was his downfall...

"_Gellert stop this madness." Albus Dumbledore yelled across the bloodied battle field. "What madness Albus? All I see is power! And your to weak to grasp it" Gellert replied with a hint of insanity in his voice. "Gellert look around you, don't you see what you've done? Brothers killing brothers, families slaughtering families, you've sent hundreds of thousands of men and women to their deaths, do you have no conscience? No remorse for what you've done?" Gellert smiled at him, "This is my Kingdom Albus, my Kingdom of chaos" _

_Gellert Grindelwald moved his wand in a wide arch, releasing a large bout of flames as he did so, the soldiers surrounding him, both light and dark were all burned alive from the power of the Dark Lord. Albus raised the strongest shield he could possibly think of around him and his comrades Filius Flitwick, and Alastor Moody, all three of them were Generals of the Light, and the Light couldn't afford to lose them now. They could only watch in horror as everyone around them burned to death. As Gellert was lost in the moment of euphoria and watching the people burn to death, he had failed to see General Ragnok of the Dark Army sneak up behind him and incapacitated him, and port keyed away from the battle._

Gellert thought back to that day, where all had changed for him a second time in his life. Ragnok who had sworn to always stand by him, had sneaked up on him and locked him inside of his own prison, Albus Dumbledore got the credit for his defeat, and the whole world was none the wiser. Gellert smiled at the thought of Albus, his one time best friend, who declared him, mad with power.

He looked up into the night sky, the moon was whole tonight, he smiled, the power of the night was intoxicating, he knew what was going to happen tonight. The clang of rusty metal locks was heard from the outside of his prison door, he turned to see the door creak open slowly, as a familiar face came into view, "Ragnok" he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Hello old friend" Ragnok spoke as the door closed again, "You know why I'm here." when Gellert didn't say anything in return he continued, "The Heir is about to turn sixteen soon, and he will need to be ready to take up the mantle of Emperor, and rebuild the Empire the proper way, something you did not do" he added with a slight glare.

"Am I supposed to care Ragnok? That my many times Great-Grand Nephew will be taking up the proper mantle? I hope he fails, just so I can see the disappointment on your face" Gellert sneered at Ragnok as he turned back to looking at the sky. He only turned back when he heard Ragnok laughing, "What? Whats so funny?" he demanded.

"You, old friend." Ragnok said with a smile, "You honestly believe I would come here, if the Heir was just some Nephew of yours? No, you fool, he's not just your many times Great Nephew, he's your many times Grand-Son as well" Gellert looked at him speechless, "What? How?" "It was a crossing of lines, old friend" Ragnok answered him again. "Well then Ragnok, what's the boy's name? Who is my Heir?" Gellert asked Excitedly.

"Harry James Potter"


	2. Eros Potter, The Last Emperor

**A/N: **_Chapter two - Again :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, 'CEPT THE PLOT :)**

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Ragnok

**

* * *

**

**Day In The Vault: A Fate In Question**

**Chapter Two: Eros Potter, The Last Emperor**

"Harry James Potter"

Harry looked up at the old fearsome Goblin that sat on top of the pedestal _'Ragnok' _he thought, _'they call this Goblin Ragnok'_ a light clearing of the throat brought Harry out of his thoughts, "I'll repeat myself, Harry James Potter, why have you not answered your summoning to the missives that were sent out to your place of residence?" Ragnok asked with less patience then he had showed before. "I'm sorry sir, I _never_ received any missives from Gringott's" he answered with a little hesitation, not knowing what this answer would mean for him.

"Mr. Potter, you mean to tell me that you have not received a letter from us? I assure you, we have sent out dozens all of which were sent back without a reply." Ragnok asked looking over top of his eye-glasses, "With all do respect sir, I've only ever received letters from my friends" Ragnok seemed to become saddened by that statement, "Is there something wrong sir?" He asked innocently. Ragnok shuffled a few papers before seemingly finding the one he was looking for, and passed it to Harry, "What is _this_?" Harry asked bewildered, "That Mr. Potter, is your Parents Last Will and Testament"

"They had a Will?"

"Of course! All Old Families have Will's."

"Old Families? How come no one has ever told me?"

Ragnok removed his glasses, "I Suppose that they hadn't told you because your surrounded by those who don't follow the Old Ways, believe them out dated they do. As for the old families.... that's a little more complicated," The leader of the Goblin nation paused as he collected his thoughts, "Most Pure-Blooded Families a related or Descended from one of the Eight Old Families, you see, when the Corrin Empire had fallen, the remaining Eight Families, helped rebuild the Wizarding World, and cast spells to keep it hidden from the Muggle one, the first family was the Potter Family, Followed by the Black Family, with the Malfoy Family as the third, the Patil Family was the fourth, the Flamel Family was the fifth, the sixth family was the Greengrass Family, the Seventh and Eighth families were of course the Longbottom and Lovegood Families. No Pure-Blood family can be called Pure without intermarrying with one of the original Eight, in fact almost all of the Pure-Bloods belong to one of these Eight Noble Houses."

Harry seemed to sit silently soaking all the information in, before he looked into Ragnok's eyes and asked, "What's so special about these Eight Houses? What sets them apart from any other family?" Ragnok's eyes seemed to light up at the question, and asked "What do you know of the Corrin Empire Harry?"

"_Over four millennia ago the world was a different place; the world was divided by the four Empires, The Telbar Empire, The Elemental Empire, The Mountain Empire, and The Human Empire. All of the species of the world belonged to a different Empire; Trolls, Giants, Ogres, Cyclops, Orcs, and Goblins belonged to the Telbar Empire; High Elves, Wood Elves, Dark Elves, Light Elves, Veela, Blood Elves, and Ocean Elves all belonged to the Elemental Empire; Gnomes and Dwarfs belonged to the Mountain Empire; while Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, and Sorcerers belonged to the Human Empire. For Thousands of years the Empires waged war on each other fighting continuously for control over the world, no one Empire ever got the upper hand over the others, that is until one Human Sorcerer was born, he was raised from birth away from his family, in Magick's that few had ever seen, his sole purpose was to protect the Human King, He was beaten and broken, whipped and chained, cut and scarred all in the name of some King who only ever tortured him. _

_When the boy came of age he was brought before the King and was given two things, a Name, and a mission. The Name that the King had given him was, Corrin ; the mission was to protect the Royal family at all costs. Years had past and Corrin did his job to the up most perfection, hundreds of assassination attempts had been stopped by him. One day he had gone on a journey with the King to a small town in the out skirts of the Empire, as he explored the town setting up protections for the King, he came across an under ground complex, at first he thought it was something one of the opposing empires had put there, but when he had gone and examined it, it turned out to be just a single room under the ground. Within days he found a way inside of the room, only to discover the worst thing he could of possibly ever found; an elderly woman and a boy around his age; his family. The King hadn't wanted him to have any distractions so he had his Father killed, and his Brother and Mother were imprisoned in the room under the ground. _

_He went into a rage, destroying the roof of the room, freeing his Mother and Brother he let his Magick take over and killed any soldiers he came across. As they escaped the town they moved towards the edge of the Empire they found an abandoned tower where they could stay hidden away from the King. The following months were the most fragile, due to the fact that his Mother was deathly ill, and when she had finally passed away, her last wish was for Corrin to teach his brother the Art of Sorcery. As the months passed after her death, his brother learned Magick at a fast pace, but he was best at Earth Magick; and so at the end of his training he was given the name Potter. The two Brothers studied many Magick's together, and slowly other Sorcerers started to find their way to the Tower were they resided in. _

_The third year that the Brother's were in the tower, they were joined by five powerful Sorcerers named **Nyll**, **Black**, **Flamel**, **Vers**, and **Rys**. Each were intelligent and had their own views on Magick. The next year seven other Sorcerers came to join them in the tower named **Kree**, **Brisin**, **Malfoy**, **Lovegood**, **Paytress**, **Nellan**, and **Emer**, all seven of them had learned from the same Master, and ever since his death they had traveled together learning all they could from the world. **Ames**, **Longbottom**, and **Sol** all came within a month of each other, they had escaped from a variety of different containment compounds around the Empire. Three years later **Pymnel**, **Kark**, and **Zynz** all turned against the Human Empire and abandoned their stations, the King of course had a warrant issued for their arrest. **Mattias** and **Patil** showed up weeks after looking for refuge when the King had issued death warrants for them and their families for their refusal to pay the rising taxes. **Ryander**, **Ganz**, and **Greengrass** showed up nearly four years after the last two and had made their way to the tower due to the rumors that they had heard of powerful Sorcerers that were getting together to study and had wanted to join them. _

_Years had passed and the King had forgotten the Sorcerer and his Brother, and left his focus on the war that continued to be fought between the four Empires, but there was a changing in the winds, those that used Magick could smell the uncontrollable power that weighed heavy in the air. It wasn't until the last day of the seventh month when all the power exploded in to a large thunder storm, that would change the world. For years prior that night; Corrin had researched and constructed a ritual that would give them superior power to the other beings in the world, allow the beings to use the Magick around them, no longer needing a staff, gift them with increase fertility and make them invulnerable to most basic attacks. The only evidence left of the ritual was the silver Lily tattoo that sat on the Sorcerers left forearm. They no longer were just Sorcerers, they had been elevated to something else, something superior, a whole new race; they had decided to call themselves "Corrin" since he had been the one to create the ritual, in honor of his feats. Without the King knowing, Corrin had attacked the Telbar Empire and destroyed all those that opposed them, with in months Corrin and his Sorcerers had taken command of the Telbar Empire, with the Goblins swearing fealty to Corrin. _

_Corrin had been raised to the status of Emperor, Emperor of The Corrin Empire; he also raised his original twenty-four Sorcerers to the status of Lords, over the years the Sorcerers had gotten married and all had children, due to the fact of their extremely high fertility rate, most of them had well over 20 children. Potter and Corrin, both only had one child each, due to them always being away for the Empire or leaning some new Magick's, and since both wanted their lines to be one, their children were betrothed. _

_Months turned to years, years to decades, decades to centuries. Throughout all the time that had passed, the Corrin Empire had annihilated the Elemental Empire, and broke the Mountain Empire. The only thing that stood in their way was the Human Empire, and so they brought their forces to the Human borders, where the Human army sat waiting. As the Corrin Empire started to attack the Humans, the Vampires and Werewolves defected from the Human Empire, aligning themselves with the Corrin Empire. _

_The war lasted four days, and at the end, the Vampires and Werewolves swore fealty to the Emperor of the Corrin, and they made all those who were non-magical were forced into slavery. Magic was the ruling force. _

_A millennia passed over the Empire, the Corrin were the most powerful beings to walk the planet, they built Cities in days, they changed the weather on a whim, they built machines of war out of nothing, they were Gods. Of course, not every one was a Corrin, only those that married in to one of the twenty-four Noble houses that represented the original Sorcerers, could become a Corrin. They were a near Immortal Race, that held many enemies, including themselves. _

_Eros Potter, the last Emperor of the Corrin Empire was the one who watched it all fall apart. For a hundred generations the Empire held a fragile peace, which was to be broken when the Noble House Paytress brutally attacked and murdered the Noble House Ganz; the other Noble Houses who had just been waiting for a chance to go to war with each other, took this as permission too. At first, the war was just random skirmishes here and there, and it wasn't until the Lord of House Kree declared that he should be the Emperor when things got worse. The armies of the Houses started to march towards their enemies. _

_Emperor Eros Potter had a special complex built hundreds of thousands of kilometers beneath the earth, where he planned to have his family brought to save them from the war. When he had returned to the surface after finishing the complex, he had never expected to see what he saw, the Lords of the Houses Black, Malfoy, Flamel, Patil, Longbottom, Greengrass, Lovegood, and their families stood in the entry way of his palace, begging for sanctuary from the war. He granted it to them, on the condition that they would not betray him or any other house in the room at that time. A month from that day, the Eight Houses said good bye to the surface world, and descended to the complex, completely sealing themselves away. _

_Many millennia had past before they rose to the surface once more, and saw a very changed world, magic was wild, and the people were unsophisticated, there was no evidence of The Corrin Empire at all. Eros Potter had then turned to the remaining Eight Houses, and performed the last Ritual that Corrin, the First Empire had ever created, the Sealing ritual. He sealed the Corrin Blood within each of the Eight Houses, and forever tied them and their Blood-Lines, to his. His last word to them before he and his family left was that in time his Heir would send out the Blood Call, and call for them and anyone of their Blood into his service, and that until that time came, they should blend in and wait."_

Ragnok sat back in thought, letting Harry soak in all the information he had passed on to him, "What does this mean for me? I'm sorry for my ignorance, but it seems like just an old wives tale" he trailed off as Ragnok smiled at him, "But your wrong child, it has _everything_ to do with you," he looked Harry right in the eyes as he continued, "You are the direct Heir to the Sorcerer Brothers Corrin and Potter, and the Last Emperor of the old Empire Eros Potter, you shall be the next Emperor, the First of a new Empire, it is you that shall rebuild and command the new Empire." Ragnok held a radical look in his eyes, with a scary smile. Harry looked unsure of himself as he sat in the hard chair in front of Ragnok, "How will i become this... Emperor?" he asked, tasting the word with his tongue. Ragnok raised him self out of his chair as he walked around the desk and out the door, only faintly calling out a "follow me" as he walked around the corner.

"Sir" Harry asked, "where are we going?" as he rushed after the old leader of the Goblin's. Ragnok chuckled at the young boy as he struggled to keep up with him, "You'll see" he said as he picked up the pace and headed forward. They walked quickly through the maze like corridor, making quick lefts and rights until they came to a very long narrow hall with a set of double doors at the end. Ragnok moved forward with Harry following at his heel, when they arrived at the doors, Ragnok pushed them forward. Harry peered inside, and saw; nothing. The room was completely empty, except for a slightly raised plat form, with a single beam of light, coming down from the center of the room.

Ragnok moved forward to stand on the plat form, and motioned for Harry to stand next to him on the plat form, "Quick Harry, there's not a moment to waste" He moved quickly to stand next to the leader of the Goblins, Ragnok gave Harry a wide smile "Hold on tight, _Warunki idziemy_" the plat form dropped, and Harry screamed, everything around the plat form was a fast blur to Harry's eyes, suddenly the plat form stopped. Dead. Harry jerked upwards, before settling on his feet. Harry looked around, and saw nothing, except for a closed door on the one wall.

"Where are we?" he asked after he had caught his breath.

Ragnok smiled, "We are at the door of the oldest known structure in existence" he paused, "Eros Potter, the last Emperor had this structure built to house him and his family"

Ragnok motioned towards the door, "Welcome to the Vault"


	3. Blood & Honor

**A/N:** _Wow! Its been FOREVER! THANK YOU to everyone for all of your patience! This will be my first update of many! :) Its going to be a very revealing chapter! So stay tuned! _

**DISCLAIMER:** **I OWN NOTHING!!! I PROMISE!**

* * *

**A Day In The Vault: A Fate In Question**

**Chapter Three: Blood And Honor**

Ragnok was an old Goblin. He had been there when his Grandfather swore on Goblin Blood and Honor to forever serve the Empire of Eros Potter, he may have only been a young child, but he was still there. He had watched for years as his Grandfather planned and schemed for the return of the Empire; his Grandfather had done so much, burned villages, destroyed Bloodlines, even combined select Bloodlines to create powerful ones. To many people he was a terrible Warlord set on wiping out the wizards, but to Ragnok, he was the ever giving leader of the Goblins who pledged their race to an extinct species that could quite possibly never come back.

Or so Ragnok had thought.

At least until his Grandfather had brought him to the vault. Everything Ragnok believed in, was decimated. Everything he had known, forgotten. All he could think about was the Empire; and the reconstruction of one of the most powerful species to ever walk the planet. On that same day, his Grandfather died, passing on the title of Director to him, leaving him with one piece of advice; _"Find the heir"_ so the newly instated Director Ragnok took control of the Goblin nation, and began to plot and plan for the rebuilding of the Empire, and began for the search of the heir.

To the outside world, Director Ragnok was a cold hearted Warlord who was only set on destroying the world, but to the magical species; he was the rallying point they needed. As the centuries ticked away, he met with the leader of the Vampires; Victor, more times then he could remember, and struck up a mutual friendship with the undead one, and eventually Victor made the same pledge that his Grandfather had all those years ago. The years dragged on as Victor and Ragnok continued to plan for the Empire's return, they both knew that the Heir would need an army that would be ready to march at the first command, and that both the Vampire and Goblin armies combined were not enough, so they contacted the other powerful Races of the world.

First they decided to contact the Werewolf Alpha Nigel Greyback, from the Werewolf Alpha Pack Greyback, Greyback swore the Oath immediately after hearing their plans and ideals, and with three of the six near-immortal Races of world added to the Empire, Ragnok knew that they wouldn't have a hard time taking over, and securing the Empire. Ragnok was constantly going over plans, and looking for ways to improve the Empire, and make it stronger, originally Eros Potter and his Grandfather had planned on copying how the old Empire worked, with, one Emperor, and multiple Lords ruling over the lands. This idea was discarded and rebuilt from the ground up, since Ragnok and Victor both knew how well that worked out the last time.

As they planned the hierarchy of the New Empire, they contacted the the Veela Matriarch; Matriarch D'Amour – Queen of the Veela race. When they told her of their plans to resurrect the Corrin, and have one Empire rule over the entire world equally, she eagerly signed on, committing the Veela Army to the cause. With four of the six near-immortal Races underneath the same banner (that of the Empire), they knew that there would have to be a cemented hierarchy instead of this flimsy democracy that they had. They knew right off the bat, that the Heir would have complete utter control of the Empire, there would be no Court, at least not like it was before. After decades of discussion and arguing with each other, they had finally decided on the hierarchy of the new Empire.

The heir would rule completely over the Empire, but the heir would need help, and a lot of it; so they decided that the heir would need a court that was loyal to only the heir in blood, magic, soul, and mind, unanimously it was decided that Director Ragnok, Elder Victor, Alpha Greyback, and Matriarch D'Amour would all hold a hereditary seat on the Council, so that they could represent their respective Races, they also decided that the last four members of the Council would be chosen by the heir, and would also be granted Hereditary seats, the only requirement for all eight members, would be that they would swear on their life, blood, and magic to forever serve the Empire and the Heir.

The first evidence that the heir even existed was when the young nephew of Lord Maximus Potter, Gellert Grindelwald, showed extraordinary power and control over his Magic, and it had been decided that Director Ragnok would approach young Gellert on his 16th birthday, like Eros Potter had said to do. When they approached the young Grindelwald, he was not what they expected from the heir. He was crude, and vicious, unmerciful and greedy, all he wanted was power, and was not afraid of who he killed to get it. Worse of all, he could care less about the Empire, but no matter what their intuition said to them, they continued to train and guide him into the position of power that he would hold.

It was on the eve of Gellert's 18th birthday (at the turn of the century) that he declared war on the Wizarding World, as he became the spearhead of his Dark Army, he made changes to the Empire as he saw fit, the first one was to demote the council members to the rank of General. Ragnok and the others, accepted this, and continued to serve their Lord faithfully, but as the war continued on for forty-four more years, they saw that Albus Dumbledore, was winning against his old childhood friend, and that Gellert was doing more harm then good. Many times they had confronted him about the crude way he was handling things, and many times they got the same answer, _"there is no good or evil, only power, and those to weak to seek it; are you to weak to seek it Ragnok?"_ it was then that Ragnok and Victor came up with a plan to over throw and end the war.

The setting, Ragnok would always remember, it was the largest battle of the war with hundreds of thousands of soldiers marching to battle. It was dark on the center of the battle field where Albus and Gellert met to duel surrounded by all of their soldiers. Ragnok's plan had been simple, Gellert loved fire, and most spells in his arsenal were fire-based, so when he went to use one of his bigger fire spells, Ragnok would use that as a distraction and then would stun Gellert and transport him away to Nurmengard Prison, as the fire died down and everyone saw that Gellert was gone, the Dark Army received orders from its Generals to leave the battle field and return to their homes.

As the Council locked Gellert in his own Prison, they decided that they would take on a wait-and-see approach to finding the True-Heir, and so they all parted ways. Throughout the years, Ragnok went to see Gellert once every week, and slowly they became friends as the years went on, but Ragnok never gave up on finding the True-Heir, he never forgot what his mission had always been. For years many of his subordinates believed that his search was in vain, and that Gellert had been the heir, and they had failed the Empire. It was July 31st 1980 when his Magical Sensors went off the charts with the birth of on Harry James Potter, it was almost 16 years later when he realized that Harry James Potter was it, he was the heir that they had been waiting for.

His excitement mellowed out when he had finally met the young Potter, his was meek, weak, a pushover, with out a doubt not Heir material but he knew of ways to change that. Ragnok was not necessarily a cruel man, nor was he a pacifist; he was the Director of the Goblins, and he had to be able to make the choices that would be the best for the Empire. If ever he was asked if he regretted the things he had done, he would answer the same, "no", he had done what he did for the good of the Empire, he had done what had been needed to be done, he would not regret what was best for the Empire. Ragnok knew when he had seen Harry James Potter, he knew he would have to do something drastic, again, for the good of the Empire.

So Ragnok brought Harry Potter down to the Vault that his ancestor had created, the Vault was just a large room with two Runic circles on opposite sides, and placed Harry in the center of the Runic circle on the right side of the room, Ragnok had barely glanced at the left side where in the Runic circle there, held an elderly man chained to the floor, _"Gellert,"_ Ragnok thought, _"this will be the death you have been waiting for." _Ragnok turned and walked out the Vault door, as the runes started to light up with Ancient Magics that had long since been forgotten, he never once turned back, not even when the screams started.

When Ragnok returned seven days later, the room had been changed completely, instead of two Runic circles, there was only one, and on the opposite side of the room, there looked to be a table with a real-time world map, he never had time to look around better, before Harry scathingly asked, _"What have you done to me?"_ Ragnok had quickly tried to console the young heir, by explaining what they had done was necessary, but his words fell on deaf ears. It was then, that Ragnok knew he would have to do more to make Harry Potter the heir he was supposed to be, so he sedated Harry, and started the longest two weeks of his immortal life.

Two weeks. Two weeks of cutting skin. Two weeks of erasing memories. Two weeks of shocking the nerves. Two weeks of almost drowning him. Two weeks of rebuilding the past. Two weeks of fabricating memories. Two weeks of tattooing runes into his skin. Two weeks of applying the knowledge that had been transferred from Gellert and the Vault into his head. Two weeks of turning him against Albus Dumbledore.

Two weeks, and all of Ragnok's work was successful.

There was nothing left of the old Harry Potter, not even a sliver of his old heroism, he was the heir that the Empire needed. His body was scarred, and battered, but the scars were covered up with Runic tattoos that glowed blue, as he got angry or used Magic. He was everything they needed Powerful, commanding, demanding, dark, intelligent, calculating. He would raise the Empire up from its ashes, and take control of the world. His first order was for Director Ragnok to assemble the court. He wanted his Lord's there when he took the throne, when he took control, when he declared war.

Things could not of gotten any better; but then they did. Harry had asked Ragnok to go through his accounts and finances at Gringott's so that he knew where he stood with money, and the availability of funds for the war, and thats when Ragnok found something that all of the Goblin's had overlooked time and time again. Theft. Someone had been stealing funds from the Potter Family Vault. When Ragnok had ordered one of the lower Goblin's to investigate this further, they came up with startling revelations that Albus Dumbledore, the Weasley Family, and Hermione Granger, had all been taking money out of the Potter Vault for _years_.

Ragnok had laughed when he found out. He never even needed to plant false memories of their betrayal. They had _actually_ betrayed Harry Potter. Of their own volition. That had made everything so much sweeter. They deserved everything they got. Every pain and heartache. They deserved it.

When he had told Harry he expected him to be mad, furious even, but thats not at all what he was. He was calm and collected. Despite the fact that every Runic tattoo on his body was glowing a bright blue. He didn't say a word. He didn't move. He didn't blink. _Hell_, if it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of his chest, you wouldn't be able to tell if he was even breathing. Ragnok looked down to his desk, in shame of his failure, until he raised his head in shock at what Harry had whispered quietly.

"Start the Blood call, Director Ragnok."

* * *

**A/N:** _There are six Near-Immortal Races of the world: Vampires, Goblins, Werewolves, Veela, Corrin, and Human (Although Human's are iffy..)_


	4. The Personal Journal Of Ludwig Potter

**A/N:** _Here we go again :) This is chapter four, its gonna be long..er... you'll most likely love this chapter... although the action has yet to come!_ **VynosNeptune** _asked where the elves fit into the near-immortal races, they don't... atleast not anymore... all of the origional elves have died out... their descendants are now Veela and House Elves so.. I hope that answers your question_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS :)**

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Ragnok, Victor

* * *

**Day In The Vault: A Fate In Question**

**Chapter Four: The Personal Journal of Ludwig Potter**

"_... For generations the Potter Family had only ever had one Son born each generation, never had they ever had more then one Son, and never had they ever had a Daughter. I broke both of these norms that had followed the Potter Family for centuries, the first one I broke was with the birth of my twin boys Maximus and Andrew Potter, both were healthy and strong and would eventually grow up to be two of the most powerful wizards of their age. I then broke the norm again a year later with the birth of the one and only Daughter of the Potter Family: Arianna Potter. She was both eloquent and beautiful, the epitome of Pure-Blood Princess._

_As the years went on, both Andrew and Maximus married Susan Bones and Kayla Higgs respectively and moved to other Potter Family property in the hopes of starting families of their own, while Arianna finished her last year at Hogwarts, I had sorted through the thousands of Marriage Contracts that had been sent to the Family, this was expected at birth of course since the Birth of a female Potter was highly celebrated across the wizarding world, everyone wanted to be joined to the Potter Family through the only female Potter, but I refused to settle for anyone less then the best._

_It was under much consideration when I signed the contract between Arianna Potter and Giovanni Grindelwald the sole heir to the Grindelwald Family in Germany. It was the greatest family alliance of the century, thousands were invited to the wedding which lasted days and at the end of it all Arianna and Giovanni retired to the Grindelwald Ancestral Home in central Germany. More good news had been brought to the celebration with the news that Maximus and his wife Kayla Higgs were with child._

_It would be two years later when I saw my Daughter next, standing on my door step in the pouring rain carrying a baby boy in her arms. As I brought her into my home I had found out the hell she had gone through for the past two years. Giovanni, had been nothing but horrid to her, hitting her, verbally abusing her, and forcing himself onto her, but she had been strong for the sake of her newborn son, Gellert, and it wasn't until Giovanni had threatened Gellert's life that Arianna had retaliated and killed Giovanni in rage. I quietly sent out my personal guard to burn the Grindelwald Ancestral Home down to the ground, and covered the murder up. _

_Soon after I called the rest of my Family to the manor so that they could meet Arianna and her Son Gellert, and so that she could meet the newest addition to the family Maximus' two year old son; Thomas Potter. It was a sombre reunion that day, that was filled with underlying anger at the Grindelwald family._

_The years passed, and I helped raise Gellert, taught him things, watched him become the man that the entire world would come to fear in a few short years. I watched as he tormented the townsfolk, which was the deciding factor in sending Gellert to the Durmstrang Academy of Magic. I realize now that that was one of the biggest mistakes that I could have ever made, I could of stopped him, I could of showed him the error of his ways, but instead I watched as year after year he returned from Durmstrang distant and disturbed, with no regard for the lives of others, no respect for authority, no discipline, and I let it go, thinking that it would all work out for the best. It didn't._

_He was expelled from Durmstrang after his fifth year of schooling, for attempt of murder on a classmate. That year when he returned to the manor he was bitter and angry blaming everyone else for his problems and faults, I constantly tried to get him to talk to me, to get him out of his shell, but every time I tried he just blew me off as if I didn't exist, even when his Mother, my only daughter died, he pretended that I didn't exist._

_On Gellert's sixteenth birthday everything changed. The Goblins had called him to Gringotts for an inheritance, something that didn't really seem all too odd at the time. When Gellert returned from the meeting he had become a completely different person, he didn't say anything to anyone, just went up to his room. The next morning he didn't show up for breakfast, and when I went up to look for him; he was gone. _

_It would be two years on his eighteenth birthday that I even got wind of what had happened to him, and that was when he declared war on the wizarding world. I was amazed at the power he had, the way he was able to do things that no one else in the wizarding world was able to do – it was then that realized all the stories, all the fairy tales, all the legends that I had been told as a child by my Father, and Grandfather about our Family – were true. _

_July 1st 1902 was when I called my family to live at the Manor (all except Gellert of course) Immediately Maximus came with his Wife Kayla Higgs-Potter, and soon after their only son Thomas Potter, his Wife; Zaina Snape-Potter, and their twin new born sons; Charlus and Helos Potter came to the Manor. _

_Andrew and his wife Susan never showed. _

_A week and a half later, we received a letter from the Ministry of Magic, telling us that Gellert Grindelwald had personally attacked their home in France, and executed them. I couldn't believe it. One of my own had been killed by another of my own, without regard. No matter how distant Andrew and Gellert were - they were still family. They were still my family. Months passed after receiving the news of Andrew and Susan's death, and it was Christmas morning of that year when Maximus and Kayla would leave the protections of the Manor to join the Army against Gellert. _

_I was grief stricken, my last child was leaving me to go to war against my second Grandson. I wanted him to stay, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to stay here for as long as Gellert lived, so with a heavy heart, I let them go with the promise that they would check in every week._

_That was the last time that I heard from them._

_The months kept getting darker and darker after that, the only thing that even brought a smile to my face were my Great-Grandsons, Charlus and Helos, and with their childlike innocence. I knew that as children, they were the most vulnerable of the family, so I started to teach them small bits of magic that would help them out in a tough situation. This frequently had me at odds with their Mother Zaina, but I didn't care, I wanted my family to be safe. _

_...Over the years, it seemed that no matter how much I tried, things always got worse. It was the winter of 1911 when Zaina died of lung cancer, there was nothing we could of done to stop it. Her death, seemed to be the snapping point for Thomas, and sadly I watched as he left his nine year old Sons in my Custody to join the war..._

_The war continued to get worse, but the Ministry tried to keep everyones hopes up, with tales of an English war hero; one Captain Thomas Potter, it seemed that he was the hope that everyone needed, at least that's how it seemed until he was captured in 1924, and his dead body dropped in the atrium of the Ministry that summer. His sons were devastated. They had been out of Hogwarts for five years and were back living at the Manor. I didn't know what to do to console them, they were my remaining family, they were all I had left..._

_...It was in the year 1939 when I had been in my personal study, when I saw something that would forever change my life. On the Family Tapestry underneath Gellert's name: Rosaline Grindelwald, Gellert had sired a daughter. I forever had thoughts of going to find her, and bringing her to the Manor, more so after Gellert's fall in 1944, but I decided against it in the end..._

_...The years once again passed on and on, and every year, I grew older than the year before, and before I knew it, it was the year 1960, and once again my family grew, Charlus and his wife Dorea Black-Potter, brought James Potter into the world, while Helos and his wife Elizabeth Prince-Potter, gave us Henry Potter. I was over joyed with these additions to my family, that I couldn't stop smiling, it was the cheer I had been needing for years. _

_But it wasn't the end either. I had decided to go into my Personal Study to see the Tapestry with James and Henry's names upon it, but discovered something else: Rosaline and her husband had two daughters; Lillian and Petunia Evans...._

_...1971 was an eventful year, the year that James and Henry would go to Hogwarts, there was an excessive amount of celebrating and shopping so that they would be ready for the year to come. It was amusing to hear from James in his letters from school, about a red headed girl named Lily Evans, who was the "apple of his eye" it seemed that she was the object of his fascination. _

_Over their years it seemed like the old Muggle saying "all good things must come to an end" was completely true, and in the summer of 1975, Lord Voldemort, a new Dark Lord, announced his presence to the world by murdering five-thousand Muggles, including Rosaline and her Husband, at Hogwarts Lily had broken down, and James had been there to comfort her. Again tragedy struck in the summer of 1976, when Charlus and Dorea were murdered in the middle of Diagon Alley, in broad day light. James was shocked into silence, and later on, maturity...._

_...As the war with Voldemort got worse, a ray of sunshine was brought into the Potter Family in the summer of 1978 with the marriage of Lillian Evans and James Potter, and Ara Zabini and Henry Potter, while in the Muggle world, Petunia had married a horrid Muggle by the name of Vernon Dursley..._

_...The war seemed like it would never stop... All the deaths, all the orphans, it's a horrible sight to see, the wizarding world was not ready for another war, not so soon after Gellert, oh Gellert, how I wish I could see your childish smiling face one more time. Alas it was not meant to be..._

_...Tragedy... It seems like thats all the Potter Family has anymore, tragedy, hurt, pain, heartache, I curse that self-styled Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, one day they will wish they had never attacked the Potter Family..._

_... The Funerals were today, Helos and Elizabeth have finally been laid to rest, unfortunate that their Son Henry had to be buried with them, Ara is nowhere to be found, it seems to be that she has run away..._

_....Today I received a letter, from the way-ward wife of Henry, it seems that at the time of his death, she was with child, she gave birth to a daughter, Blaise she called her. Her name is Blaise Zabini..._

_...That ungrateful, horrid Muggle Dursley somehow got Petunia pregnant! Even after I casted the charms that would ensure that she would be Infertile, someone must have taken them off of her, after all that work I put into making sure my Family Tree was clipped of bad blood, it's all been for nothing... nothing..._

_...The Heir as been born! James and Lily birthed the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen! He looks just like me when I was a strapping young lad. His name is Harrison James Potter, although Albus Dumbledore seems to be taking an unhealthy interest in my Heir... If only there was something I could do to stop that..._

_...If that Mudblood Voldemort was not already dead, I'd kill him myself, why is my family cursed with death? Why must destruction follow my bloodline? When I went to Godric's Hollow to find young Harrison, he was missing, and all location charms I tried, failed to show me where he was... _

_.... Somehow I just know that Dumbledore had a part in that, he had to of been the one to take my Heir! I just know it! If I find out he did, there will be hell to pay, thats for sure..._

_...This will be my last entry... One hundred and eighty three years of life... I've seen so much... Lived through many wars... Only to die in 1984... By the hand of Alb..."_

"What is this?" Harry asked as he threw the weather worn book onto the desk, giving the book a look of disgust as he glared up at Ragnok behind the desk. "That my Lord, is your Family history for the last century and a half or so." Ragnok answered, with a calm look on his face.

"My parents were _not_ cousins!"

"I assure you, that they were in fact third cousins," It seemed as though nothing could make Ragnok falter from the calm that he was surrounded in, not even when Harry's anger made all the metal in the room melt, "Although they did not know that they were cousins, besides it's quite common for Pure-Blood families to intermarry." Ragnok smiled soothingly at Harry, as he just sulked in the chair, trying to calm his budding temper.

Ragnok looked up sharply as the door banged open, in walked a tall man that looked to be around the age of sixty, "Hello Victor, my old friend" Ragnok said as he smiled at the man, "Is this him? Is this our Lord?" Victor asked excitedly.

"Yes this is him, this is our Lord."

Harry stood up to get a better look at the man. Victor noticing that he was being evaluated, went down to one knee and bowed his head, "I will forever serve you, my Lord"

Harry smiled, "Good, loyalty is all that I ask for."

* * *

**Review!**


	5. The Call Of Lord Isengard

**A/N:** _Wow! Another Update and its only been like... Three days tops! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not quite sure whether or not I like it yet.. So.. Be kind? Thank you to _**knitchick, Rainbow2007**, _and_ **Maxwell-Sandy-shrine123 **_for reviewing, I hope you continue to do so!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

* * *

**Day In The Vault: A Fate In Question**

**Chapter Five: The Call Of Lord Isengard**

To some, blood was just something that everyone had. To others, blood was the life-force of humanity, the very essence of their entire being, what many didn't know, or cared not to know, was that blood was so much more. With blood you could tell how many diseases someone had, what eye and hair color they had, how smart they were, how many children they were going to have, what country they were from, how old they were, and who they were related to.

Who they were related to. While not important to most people, who your related to, could be the life or death of you. With blood, you would be able to know who your ancestors were, the very same ancestors who gave you their blood, with the promise of fulfilling the oaths that they had made so long ago, because in that very same blood, lying dormant, was a powerful secret of a long forgotten Empire and race, and eventually the descendants would have to live up to their ancestors oaths, and take up the mantel of the Corrin.

* * *

Draco sat in the Dinning room of Malfoy Manor, his mother Narcissa, sat across from him. The Manor had a sombre feeling to it, ever since Lucius Malfoy had been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban at the end of the last school year. The Dark Lord had refused to release Lucius from the prison, claiming that it would teach him to never fail the Dark Lord again.

Draco hated him. Draco hated the Dark Lord. What kind of Lord wouldn't help his own followers, those who support him the most. Those who had always been there for him. No, he was not a Dark Lord worth the respect of the Malfoy Family, so he would not get respect from the Malfoy Family.

It was hot, Draco noticed, it felt like he was on fire. He looked up at his Mother, and noticed her eyes wide. "Mother, order one of the Elves to cast a cooling charm, it's much to hot in here." when she respond he tried again, "Mother-"

"Draco! We must hurry!" Draco bewildered asked; "What do you mean? Hurry? What for?"

Narcissa seemed to be fighting with herself. "Do you not feel the burning? Does your blood not tingle?" Draco of course _did_ feel his blood tingling, but did not want to comment on that, for fear of what that would mean, Narcissa sighed deeply "It's the oaths of our ancestors, the Blood Call."

* * *

The Patil Family was in the sitting room of their Manor in India with Pavarti's friend and dorm mate Lavender Brown, when the fire ignited in their veins, Mr. Patil looked to Lavender and asked; "Do you feel it to?" Lavender could only nod in reply due to the pain running through her, he looked towards his wife and said "Take Paula to her room and stay there with her," said wife only nodded and scooped up the youngest member of the family and ran to the designated room.

Mr. Patil turned to the three young teenagers that stood before him with a grim face, "Be mindful of what you say, young ones, because where were going, it could be your last" as he grabbed them, and apparated away.

* * *

Theodore Nott stalked through his family Manor alone. He was always alone. Ever since his Mothers death during child birth, (In which his Father blamed him for) and then again this past summer, when the Dark Lord killed his Father for failing to complete a mission to perfection. So what if a few low ranks were killed, they were just low ranks, while his Father, who completed the mission, was a member of the Inner Circle.

He hated being alone. Despite the fact that no one had ever really been there for him, he still wished he had someone, someone who would love him for him, someone who would take care of him, someone who would lead him to victory, and give him greatness. Oh yes, Theodore would be great one day.

Theodore was not like other Pure-Bloods who thought they deserved everything because of their blood. No, he deserved everything because of his accomplishments, the books he's read, the magic he knows, the power he has, he would show the world what true power was.

Theodore was fascinated by history, and past Empire's and civilizations, he knew that he was one of the _very few_ who knew about the Corrin Empire and the secrets that was hidden in the Blood of so many Pure-Bloods.

Thats why it came to no surprise when his Blood started to burn with pleasure. Theodore wouldn't fight it. No, he would embrace it.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was in her room when the Blood Call went out, she quickly got up to see her Mother Ara afraid of what had been happening to her.

Ara Zabini's only response to her was "Your cousin and Lord is calling"

* * *

Greengrass Manor was a depressing place since the death of its Lord and Lady almost a year ago. Killed by the hand of the Dark Lord. With such a depressing status, none of the Manor's neighbors noticed when it's only two occupants Daphne and Astoria Greengrass left at the call of their Blood, sealing the Manor under thousands of ancient protective wards vowing to one day come back to their Family home.

* * *

Luna sat at the small dinner table in the kitchen eating an apple as if nothing was wrong, that is if you count her Father face down on the table with a large knife sticking out of his back as nothing wrong. She continued to finish her apple with a content smile as she stood up and looked down at the body.

"You should know by now that you can't keep me from what I want Daddy" she said with a childish voice as she walked out the door, to her Master.

* * *

Susan Bones was having tea with Neville and his Grandmother Augusta, discussing the possibilities of a Marriage Contract between the two families, when their Blood started to tingle in pleasure. Augusta's eyes lit up brightly, something which Neville had never seen happen before, and was broken out of his thoughts by her rough voice "Both of you, get ready immediately," here she glared at them both, "We must present ourselves to the True Lord"

* * *

So long, it had been so long since he had seen another Wizard, let alone human being, ever since he had betrayed the false Lord, he had went into hiding so that he could train himself in magic that was considered both ancient and immoral, not that he cared for the later, this is what he had been waiting for, this is what he needed, the True Lord. Just like in the stories of old. He would serve his Bloodline and Ancestors faithfully, and always stand by the Master.

Yes, he would be powerful. Yes, he would take revenge. Yes, he would follow his Lord to the ends of the earth and back. He would go to Hell if commanded to.

Yes, Regulus Black was back, and ready.

* * *

Deep in the pits of Azkaban sat many of the most highly ranked criminals of the world, including the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was one of these, although one of the few who kept his sanity in this Hell hole, along with Rabastian Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Alecto Carro, but that wasn't all he shared in common with them. No, amongst the screams of insanity, they felt the tingling pleasure that coursed through their veins. The true Lord was calling, and they would wait for him to come for them - and he would - and when that time came, they would serve him to the best of their abilities. They would serve the new Empire.

* * *

Ragnok stood up on raised platform above all of the respondents, the ones who answered the Blood Call, the ones who would be the first of their kind to serve the Empire faithfully. Sixteen. There was only sixteen of them at the moment, in the months to come the others who were either unable to come (Like those in Azkaban) would eventually join their brethren in the New Corrin Empire. Soon they would become some of the most powerful beings on the planet, being able to move things just by willing it. What ever they wanted, would be theirs if they wanted.

Ragnok smiled, things were coming along nicely, Soon the world would be theirs, and they would rule with absolute power. He looked out at the people assembled, and frowned slightly, unfortunately none of them were weather mages; so the search to find one was still on. He stood up and moved forward and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all those in the room.

"I present to you, people of the Empire, Lord Isengard."

* * *

Like always: **Review**


	6. Interlude I: Little Whinging Burning

**A/N: **So, I'm back with another chapter, If things get a little weird, or confusing, just let me know? In this chapter we will start to see some.. Violence.. Also there are exerts at the end of this chapter from "Books" in my story, let me know if you like those, and maybe I'll include them in more chapters, to shed light onto things that are going on in this story. It took me a long time to upload this because I was side tracked with school and well... I got Assassin's Creed 2 like.. two weeks ago.. And It's intense!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I love seeing what people are thinking! To **GinnyLover14**: I'm glad you like that, I'll try to show you some more reactions! To **nxkris**: Yeah! I know there aren't many stories that deal with Blood, that's why I did this! If you know any other stories that are good, let me know!?! To **Slayer1989**: i understand where your coming from, and while I do enjoy a good Slash Story, this story won't be slash.. Or really any type.. Harry is paired with someone, but SHE will come later! To **Stormshadow13**: Thanks! I'm certain you'll be entertained by where I'm going with this!

******Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS :)**

* * *

**Interlude I: Little Whinging Burning**

Dudley Dursley was not a nice child. He was sadistic and cruel, and thought lowly on those smaller and weaker then he was. His biggest target throughout the years had always been his cousin. If he had known all those years ago, that one day his cousin would come back and get revenge, he might of never done the things he did. If only he had known how close that day actually was, then he might have had a chance.

A chance. A chance to stop the madness. A chance to stop a darkness that the world hadn't seen for thousands of years. A chance to stop the world as he knew it from ending. The chaos was all around him. Blood. Fire. Destruction. The things his cousin had done just to get to them. To him.

Many of the buildings in the surrounding area had been burned to the ground, his neighbors and other members of the community were being herded to the park, where they were being surrounded by what looked like soldiers, while the other soldiers were busy burning down the homes and stores, children and parents were crying as their entire lives crashed down around them, leaving them with nothing left.

Two of the offending forces stood out to him, both were tall and had long black hair, while the one closest to the Dursley's had bright green eyes with blue lines running up and down his body, while the other had silver eyes. Both of them had ornaments on their armor and looked like they were in charge. Neither had drew their blade once, just constantly overseeing the operation that the community had taken part in. Vaguely, Dudley noticed old Mrs. Figg being thrown with him and his parents, separate from the rest of the community, directly in front of number four Privet Drive.

The two men stopped walking somewhere in between both the Dursley's and Mrs. Figg, and the collective group of neighbors, from the large group he noticed that many of the children were being led off to the side and disappearing, no doubt some more freakishness of some sort. One of the soldiers moved away from the collective group of people and spoke in quiet tones to the silver eyed man who in turn spoke to the green eyed one, who glanced slowly at both groups of people.

The silver eyed man stepped forward and spoke quietly, yet everyone heard him, "I'm certain that all of you are wondering what were doing here pulling you out of your homes at this time of the night," a quiet murmur went through the crowd "You see, all of you have the privilege to be the first victims of the Empire." as he finished speaking loud cries of outrage were heard.

"Where are our children?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Who are you?"

"I want to see my baby!"

Victor Moonshadow had had enough. He was a Lord of the Empire, a Noble in every sense of the word. No longer were he and his people just _Vampire's_, no they had been changed, changed by the gene of power, changed by the gene of the God's. It was amazing what the Corrin gene could do, the abilities it had, the abilities that it gave to its people. Victor never knew that when he signed the contract and took a Blood-Oath swearing that his people would serve Emperor Isengard for the rest of eternity that this would happen.

After the Oath ceremony, he had changed. Not only had he changed, but so had his people. No longer were they Vampire's, certainly they had Vampire traits, but they themselves were not Vampires. While they still had fast reflexes and speed, and impeccable sight and hearing, they no longer had to drink Blood, and not only that, but they could go out in the day, although they still preferred the night. The only proof that they had ever been Vampires, was their remaining incisors. Other than that, Vampire's ceased to exist.

It seemed though, that everyone who swore a Blood-Oath, and went through the Corrin Ceremony changed. The Human Wizards also changed, they became powerful with a height of average 6 ft, with intense reflexes, speed, and strength, as well as amazing sight and hearing. What was really astonishing was when the Goblins swore the Blood-Oath and went through the Ceremony, they became tall, around the same height as the others, at 6 ft, but they also gained the other abilities that the Corrin had. They even took on a more Human look, with the only evidence that they had ever been Goblins was their faintly green skin, and with that ritual, Goblins also ceased to exist. It was pleasing to learn that those who joined the Corrin, no longer needed to use a Wand. They just had to will something to happen, and it did.

"Enough!" he said loudly, gaining their attention, "The children we have taken, were found to have Magical Blood, therefore they shall be joining our Empire soon; as Corrin. As for who we are and why we are doing this," he glanced at all of them with a wide smirk, "We are the Corrin, and we are doing this because you are lower than low, Muggle filth, and we are the most Noblest of Species, and we shall rule the world like we did over a millennia ago, but before we do, we shall cleanse this world of the filth like you." Victor turned to his companion sharply, bowed and said "They're all your, Milord."

"Thank you, Lord Moonshadow. Your speech was very enthralling." Victor seemed to swell at those words and said "I live to please, Master."

Lord Isengard looked around at the people they had captive, and smiled as he turned towards the Dursley's and Mrs. Figg, "You have the honor of being my key to immortality," as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Slowly runic markings started to glow green underneath the Dursley's and Mrs. Figg as they realized that they couldn't move, Lord Isengard smiled cruelly at them.

"Boy, stop this madness immediately!"

"I promise I wont hurt you anymore Harry, I'll even share my drugs with you!"

"Please Potter! I wont tell Albus what you've done! We can _Obliviate_ the Muggles and be done with this mess." Oddly enough Petunia was the only one to not beg for release, Lord Isengard took note of that as he moved towards them, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Lady Magic, I offer you the body and soul of Vernon Dursley as my first payment of immortality, please accept this token." he spoke clearly so everyone could hear him, as he raised his sword and stabbed Vernon through the gut. The runic circle flashed with life as Vernon's life force drained out onto it.

"Lady Magic, I offer you the body and soul of Dudley Dursley as my second payment of immortality, please take his life." again he spoke clearly and impaled Dudley's gut on his sword like he had done to Vernon, again the runic circle flashed with life as his life force drained out.

"Lady Magic, I offer you the Magic of Arabella Figg as my third payment of immortality, please take her Magic" Mrs. Figg cringed as the blade was drawn across her neck, making the blood drip down her body onto the circle where it again flashed. Petunia still had yet to say anything as her Nephew moved to stand in front of her.

"Lady Magic, I offer you the Blood-Line of Petunia Evans-Dursley as my final payment of immortality, please seal her Blood-Line." he then moved the blade so fast that her head came off clean, blood sprayed all over, making the circle flash dangerously, as it attacked him, bonding him and his Magic, blood, body and soul to the circle, for all of eternity.

"Astonishing! I've never seen something as astonishing as that!" Victor said, "A Life-Circle, a real live Life-Circle, never in all of my years-" Lord Isengard looked up sharply at him and spoke clearly, "Kill the survivors, and burn the neighborhood to the ground," he looked at the soldiers, "make sure nothing is left." and turned around and walked away, disappearing a little ways away.

"_... I've done it... I've created a Life-Circle, the true way to immortality. Lord Voldemort was wrong with splitting his soul, especially when the way that he did it could be undone, who would want the immortality to be undone? To be mortal again? Only the foolish of course. I wonder if it is possible to make more, I will have to look into this..." _

_-Exert from: The Private Journal of Lord Isengard, by Lord Isengard_

"_...A Life-Circle is a circle of runic markings that tie the users Magic, blood, body, and soul to that specific area of the Earth. There is no way to destroy a Life-Circle, except for killing the user, in which they will be reborn at the place of their first Life-Circle, afterwards the used Life-Circle is then Null and void, leaving them mortal._

_To make a Life-Circle, it is required to offer sacrifices, preferably of ones own blood, that way it can strengthen the connection the user has to the Life-Circle. It has never been recorded with whether or not someone has ever made more then one Life-Circle..."_

_-Exert from: Forbidden Magics And The Lost Arts, by Andrew Potter_

* * *

**Review**


	7. Interlude II: French Relations

**A/N: **_So I've decided to update sooner than I thought, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope is answers some of your questions. Please note that I've put a small Q&A section at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS :)**

**

* * *

**

**Interlude II: French Relations**

Somewhere not too far away from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic stood a large Manor, that had been the home of one of the most influential French Pure-Blood families of France for centuries: the Delacours. Currently there were only four living members of the Delacour family; Jean Delacour the current head of the Family, his wife Apolline D'Amour-Delacour the granddaughter of Matriarch D'Amour, leader of the Veela Nations, and their two daughters: Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour.

Regulus Black stood up from his crouching position across from the Delacour Ancestral home and turned to the soldiers behind him, "Our targets are there, Team Beta is already waiting at Shell Cottage for my order to move in for the oldest Delacour daughter." he slowly met each of the eight soldiers eyes, and turned to the first two "You two will be going in and neutralizing the guards inside the Manor," the two soldiers nodded in understanding as Regulus looked at the next two, "You two will move in and capture Gabrielle Delacour, she is our main priority, she is to be kept alive and unharmed," his eyes turned cold as he continued, "Lord Isengard will be most displeased if something were to happen to her." the two soldiers looked on stonily and responded with a quick "Yes Lord Black" Regulus was pacified with that answer and moved to the last four soldiers, "You four will take care of the soldiers patrolling the Manor Grounds, remember no one is to be spared, and leave Jean and Apolline Delacour to me."

Regulus turned on his heel and started walking towards the Manor as he pressed his hand to the Silver Lily on his left arm _'Team Beta, you have clearance to move in, no prisoners'_ and then sprinted towards the wall where he then jumped to the second floor window...

* * *

_'Team Beta, you have clearance to move in, no prisoners'_

"Alright boys, you heard Lord Black! Lets go!" slowly eight figures moved from the shadows and unsheathed their swords as four broke off from the main group to take care of the guards around Shell Cottage, as the other four broke into the building.

The building was quiet. The only inhabitant was asleep, and soon would be in an endless slumber. The lead soldier opened the door to the master bedroom and looked around, noticing the figure on the bed.

The lead soldier moved forward as the other three soldiers started to draw runes around the bed. When they had finished, they stood up and moved away from the bed. The Lead soldier nodded and spoke clearly, "Father Magic, I offer you the beauty of Fleur Delacour, as my Lord Isengard's final payment of immortality, please take her body." the runes flashed as he drew his blade and stabbed her straight through the heart, she didn't even get a chance to scream as the magic and blade took her life.

* * *

Lord Isengard was in negotiations with Fenir Greyback as blue lightning came from the ground and attacked Lord Isengard. Greyback stood in shock at what he had just witnessed, especially when Lord Isengard stood up and brushed the dust off of his armor.

"So do we have an accord?" he asked with a charming smile, Greyback could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Lord Black walked down a darkened hall of Delacour Manor, he had just taken care of Apolline Delacour and was on his way to the study to see Jean. There was a light under the door of the study, he could see a shadow pacing back and fourth, it seemed like Jean was a restless sleeper.

Regulus looked at the door as it exploded inwards, shocking Jean Delacour to his core. "Who are you?" he asked angrily, "I am Regulus Black, but you can call me Lord Black." he said calmly.

"What are you doing here? What do you want? We told you that we wont submit to your Dark Lord"

Regulus smiled, "We don't you anymore, we want your daughter, Gabrielle, and her abilities as a Weather Mage." Jean seemed to become infuriated with mention of his daughter, "You can't have her-" Regulus cut him off, "Thats funny you say that, because we already do have her."

Jean became enraged and started throwing Killing Curse after Killing Curse, as Regulus ran towards him, dodging each spell as it came at him. Jean was unable to keep up with Lord Black's movements, and that showed when Lord Black stood in front of him with a hidden wrist blade buried deep within Jean's chest.

"Wh-why?" Jean stuttered out through blood filled gasps of breath.

"This is a message for Matriarch D'Amour, so that she knows to never disobey Lord Isengard's will again." Regulus said cruelly as he removed the blade from Jean's body, turned, and walked out of the Manor.

"Lord Black, we've got the girl!" said one of the soldiers ecstatically with the sleeping girl in his arms. Regulus glanced at him, "Good, bring her to Gringotts, the rest of you," he paused, "Burn this place to the ground, and scorch the land." The soldiers nodded and moved off to do their designated jobs.

_'So far so good'_ Regulus thought to himself as he left France to return to England.

"_... Genetically, Wizards and Witches are superior than Muggles due to one key thing, the M-chromosome.. While Muggle's either have the X or Y chromosome, Wizards and Witches carry the M-Chromosome, and every 50th Muggle is said to give birth to a Wizard or Witch... And every year, that number gets lower... More and More Witches and Wizards are being born every year from Muggles... Soon they shall all be extinct..._

_... Werewolves, Veela, Goblins, Squibs and Vampires also carry the M-Chromosome, albeit a mutated version, but the M-Chromosome all the same.... Those with the M-Chromosome are a step forward in evolution... _

_... Fascinating... It seems that the Ancient species called the Corrin are another step forward in evolution... For they don't carry any of the previous chromosomes... Instead they carry a chromosome called "The Corrin-Chromosome" It seems as though any genes you carry before being changed by the Corrin Chromosome becomes non-existant... _

_...The only evidence that the other Species had ever existed would be the Fangs and Red eyes for Vampires, the tinted green skin and razor sharp teeth for Goblins, the very Wolfish looks for the Werewolves... and the pointed ears for the Veela... it seems that all weaknesses of the past species are void, and they gain all the abilities of the Corrin..."_

_-Exert from: Magical Genetics: Evolution, by Salazar Slytherin IV_

"_... A Weather Mage is a Magical being who can control the weather system of any given location, at any given time. While books say that they only control the weather itself, it was said that they were able to also control the currents of the ocean and the Earths crust... Whether or not this is true remains to be unseen..."_

_-Exert from: Forbidden Magics And The Lost Arts, by Andrew Potter_

* * *

Alright, so I've decided that I will answer all questions, to the best of my ability, here at the end of each chapter... Let me know if this works for you?

**Q:** Mrs. Figg is a Squib, so she shouldn't have any magic at all?

**A:** That was explained more in this chapter with the Exert from **Magical Genetics: Evolution, by Salazar Slytherin IV** pretty much, she was born of a Magical Bloodline, and even though she cannot use that magic, she still has the Magic Gene or as I'm calling it the M-Chromosome, so Harry CAN offer her "Magic" up as payment.

**Q: **Is this story going to be slash?

**A:** I personally think that this question makes or breaks a story... And well.. There will not be a slash pairing with Harry... In fact I already have the girl he will be paired with picked out.. But you can all offer your suggestions with who you'd like to see together, and I will strongly consider them!

**Q: **The Potters are referred to as the rulers of the Empire, and Eros Potter was the last Emperor, why is Harry referred to as Lord Isengard and not Emperor or King Harry?

**A:** You bring up an amazing point! And I was wondering if someone would catch that! Pretty much what it is.. Well you will understand better in chapters to come, but pretty much the Eight beings that are in the hereditary council of the Lords, will be calling Harry Lord Isengard depending on their standing with him. Whereas those that are just soldiers and subjects (or that aren't that high on the "friends" list) will call him "My Lord" or "Emperor Isengard" - Don't worry I WILL explain why he doesn't go by Harry Potter anymore! Oh, and I would never make the critical error of using his Last Name, especially since he is a sovereign!

* * *

Review


	8. Interlude III: World Of Mine

**A/N:** _So here is another update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it should give you a little more visual into the characters minds and personalities. If you have any questions on anything, don't be afraid to ask them! Also, my 100th reviewer will have a character named after them, if you end up being the 100th reviewer send me a PM and we can converse on names and stuff. Also if anyone knows any good Dark or independant Harry Potter centric stories, please send me the link or story name! I especially love Weasley, Granger, and Dumbledore bashing._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Interlude III: World Of Mine**

Darkness like his, was not born, but created. Through abuse and neglect, darkness like this was created, and it was evil. True darkness was not evil, no; true darkness was chaos and confusion that ruled the world. The same chaos and confusion that everyone had. Thomas Marvolo Riddle was not always dark. No, at one point he had wanted to be the Minister of Magic, at one point he had wanted to make the Wizarding world a better place, equal rights for all.

His first attempt to make the world a better place, had been when he applied to be an Auror at the MLE, but they turned him down, calling him a filthy mudblood. Angered and frustrated, he then went to apply for a desk job in another department of the Ministry, also being pushed away in favor of someone who wasn't a lowly "halfblood". So he went to the only person he knew that could help: Albus Dumbledore.

He applied for the only job that he knew he could do backwards, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and was surprised when Albus Dumbledore told him no, that he wanted someone with a little more experience than he in the position of teaching the future generations.

Tom Riddle knew then, that the world would never accept him as Tom Riddle the halfblood heir of Salazar Slytherin, so he left England and traveled across the world under the alias of Lord Voldemort, learning all he could from everyone, soon he had amassed a large amount of knowledge about the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes, Rituals, and more.

Eventually he returned to England, and murdered his Muggle father and his family, claiming the family manor for his own home, and then started to gather followers to over throw the current government and enforce their own Pure-Blood policies.

Then that stupid curse had to back fire on him, and end his reign so close to the end, so close to ruling Wizarding England. He of course returned to power fifteen years later, and started building his armada all over again, the world was trembling in fear again.

But that didn't explain why, he, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was trembling in fear. A letter, never before had Lord Voldemort been asked such things before...

_Lord Voldemort_

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_You do not know who I am, but I know who you are._

_I am penning this letter to you, to offer you a once in your life opportunity to join me, and my Empire, as we take over the world, but let it be known that if you turn down this offer, I will hunt you down, and take what you hold most dear away from you. You see, I am apart of a superior species that one time ruled the world, and we have returned once again to take control and wipe out those unworthy. I fear that I am unable to tell you any more then this, but if you join and swear all your soldiers undying loyalty to me, then I shall promise you a high ranking position in my Court of the Lords._

_I eagerly await your response._

_Emperor Isengard_

After reading this letter, his Magic had swelled up and compelled him to seek this... _Emperor Isengard_ out, and swear his loyalty to him. Luckily he had enough will power to refuse, and as such neatly penned a response.

_Emperor Isengard, _

_No._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Voldemort_

There. Short and simple, Easy enough to understand. Lord Voldemort smiled to himself, he would be the one to rule the world, not some make believe Emperor from some make believe Species. No. He had a new plan that would take out both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, and when he did, there would be nothing standing in his way to take control of the Wizarding World after that.

The world would be his and his only. Lord Voldemort never shares, and never bows to anyone. Of course Lord Voldemort thought that this man, this Emperor Isengard was just some imposter, because there was no way that some long forgotten species could of survived, it just wasn't possible.

He felt like he was missing something. Of course he always felt like he was missing something, that is the price you pay when you split you soul, but he had not felt like this since… since the Diary was destroyed! His Horcruxes someone must have found them and destroyed another, that was the only reasonable explanation. Lord Voldemort looked inside of his Magical core and examined the bonds between himself and his Horcruxes, the one to the Diary was completely destroyed which should of left him with six. The ones to the Ravenclaw Diadem, Gaunt Ring, and Nagini were perfectly fine; in fact their links were stronger than ever. It was his links to the Slytherin Pendant, Hufflepuff Cup and most surprisingly Harry Potter that were completely gone… As if they never existed…

* * *

Lord Ragnok stared at the runes being drawn around the room; he knew that this ritual could go completely wrong with any mistake, but they needed to destroy any opposition and this would allow them to do so. Two Corrin brought the Slytherin Pendant and Hufflepuff cup from both sides of the room and placed them on opposite sides of Emperor Isengard, today they would destroy three more Horcruxes.

Lord Ragnok nodded to the two Corrin as they left the room. He stepped forward and looked at Emperor Isengard, "Are you ready Milord?" Emperor Isengard looked bored, "Yes, Ragnok lets get this over with." Ragnok nodded as he stepped forward.

"Lady Magic, I ask of you to banish the darkness encased in these objects both living and the dead, may they never be tainted by the darkness and forever be clean." As Ragnok spoke the room grew heavy with magic and swirled with power. Slowly the Pendant and Cup disintegrated into nothing but dust and Emperor Isengard fell to the ground as the darkness left his body.

As the Magic settled all that remained was Ragnok and a kneeling Emperor Isengard, "Emperor Isengard, are you okay?" he asked quickly as he ran over to the crouching position of Emperor Isengard.

"Stay away from me fool," Emperor Isengard said cruelly as he stood up slowly, "I feel free." Emperor Isengard smiled and laughed maniacally as Ragnok slowly backed away from him.

"World of mine, you shall fall…"

"…_All across the world Vampire's, Werewolves and Goblin's have been disappearing, with no evidence of where they had gone. The wolf dens are empty, the vampire citadels are barren, and Gringotts closed, the workers in the Department of Magical Creatures have been unable to trace any of those races, is this the start of a Magical uprising? Or something bigger? I'll have more for my avid readers soon…"_

_-Exert from: The Daily Prophet, by Rita Skeeter, August 12__th__ 1996_

"…_Those of the New Corrin Empire may all look different, and come from different descent, but there are a few visual ways to see if someone is a Corrin or not the first would be the blue runic tattoos that cover most of the body (excluding the face) the darker they glow and more extensive they are, the more powerful the Corrin is…_

…_The second way to identify a Corrin is by the mark of a Silver Lily that sits on their left forearm, while this marking is only applied to those who serve Emperor Isengard it also serves to identify traitors, if the mark goes black then that person is a traitor to Lord Isengard and the Corrin Empire, but if the mark goes black, but flashes red then, they are not only traitors, but they are also being hunted by the Blood Hunters…"_

_Exert from: The New Corrin Empire, by Lord Regulus Black_

"…_Beings of the Corrin Race are the most powerful beings ever to exist, some have compared them to Gods, others call them Gods, but no one knows how close to the truth those statements are… most religions are based upon or around long dead members of the Corrin Race… It's so amusing to watch worthless Muggles worship long dead friends of mine… _

…_All members of the Corrin Race bring power to their Emperor, so in terms of power, most members of the Corrin Race are equal to that of a lower lever Demi God, while others can be equal to that of a high level Demi God.. What none of them know when they join is that they constantly make their Emperor's power grow… So while they are at the level of a Demi God, he is God…"_

_-Exert from: Magic And Muggles, by Eros Potter the last Emperor of the Corrin Empire_

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Interlude IV: The Most Dedicated Servant

**A/N:** _Welcome to the New Year! I've had this written for the longest of times, and have finally decided to post it today, so be sure to leave a review! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter!! I love reading your insight about my story! I've been hammering out where I want to go with this story! _

_In response to_** Teufel1987** _this is a Lord Voldemort that had at one point wanted to close the Magical World to Muggles completely, he had wanted to raise Muggle Borns in the magical world along side of the Purebloods, the Myrtle thing, was purely an accident of his youth, but that didn't stop him from hating other creatures (giants, centaurs, goblins, vampires, werewolves, veela) so when it came time to push the blame, he did so, onto a half giant: Hagrid. He became the way he was because the dark rituals that he became warped and when he was turned down time after time, he just succumbed to the dark side, I hope this answers your questions?_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Interlude IV: The Most Dedicated Servant**

Theodore Nott sat in one of the upper level rooms of Gringotts Wizarding Bank; he knew what he was getting into when he accepted the Blood-Call. How could he not? He was the only Heir to the Nott Family, a Family that was descendant from the Noble Black Family, the same Black Family that passed the Corrin-Gene onto him, and a Gene that he was proud to carry. He knew that this decision would be a tough one, and was proud of himself when he went through with joining the Empire, many in his place would have been afraid of feeling their Blood calling to them, and would run away, or ignore it; those were the Blood Traitors, Families like the Abbott's, Weasley's, Prince's, Moody's, Prewett's were all Blood Traitors, and while there were many more, those families were the ones that could of raised their status in the world by joining the Empire.

Theodore did not pity them, Not at all. He had known from the books and stories that his ancestors left that one day he and many others would be called to serve an Emperor that would rebuild the Wizarding world in the image of pure Magic, they would be servants of Magic's way, and the Emperor would be Magic's Heir. Or so the stories said. Which turned out to be true, once the Blood-Call was felt, Theodore knew without a doubt that he would answer the call, and that he would serve the Empire faithfully in any way he could.

Theodore was not like every other Pureblood, he did not use his blood status to get him places, and he did not use his family money to buy himself nice things. He studied endlessly for hours and trained extensively for the knowledge and power that he now controls. No Theodore was not like other Purebloods. He was smart, intelligent, powerful, and calm and collected when it came to facing his enemies. He was everything Draco Malfoy pretended to be.

Theodore would do everything possible to make him more powerful, to assure the continuation of the Nott family. Like his Father and Mother would have wanted from him. The only bad thing about that was that every girl that his family had a contract with was either immature or highly unintelligent. He wanted someone who would be hard working and could hold an intelligent conversation with, and until he found someone like that, he would remain unattached.

Theodore like every other wizard and witch that answered the Blood Call had locked down their Manor underneath layers and layers of Blood Wards, Preservation Wards, and Freeze Time Wards; so that when the Empire rises to the top and controls the world, they would have a place to live and build communities from.

Most of the Corrin feared Emperor Isengard, because he had the powers of a God, his will was their command, but Theodore Nott did not fear Emperor Isengard, no he respected him, and the power that he wields, which is why he would always serve him to the best of his ability, no matter what Emperor Isengard asked of him.

There was a knock at the door, and Theodore looked up and spoke clearly, "Enter." The door opened slowly as a tall dark haired figure with blue runic tattoos with piercing emerald eyes walked into the room, "Milord!" Theodore was surprised at the visit and quickly lowered himself to the ground in a bowing position.

"Rise Theodore Nott, I have a job for you." Theodore stood up, he knew that this could either turn out reasonably good or horribly bad, he had heard about the missions and jobs that he sent his followers on, it was only just last week that Regulus and Blaise got back from their mission to China, the same mission that killed twenty soldiers of the Empire, and resulted in the betrothal of Regulus Black and Blaise Zabini-Potter. Despite his worries, he spoke clearly; "Anything you ask of me will be done, Milord."

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you." He moved in to the room and started to pace, "Now I have use of your intelligence and prowess in this particular area," Emperor Isengard looked at him sharply "and should you succeed, then you will be rewarded handsomely with what ever you desire." He finished with a smile. "What do you say Theodore?"

Theodore sat in silence contemplating this request, a request that he knew would keep him directly out of battle, and probably more in Labs experimenting, for not many of the Empire held his intelligence in the areas that he did, so he did what every intelligent man would do. "I accept Milord."

Emperor Isengard smiled largely at Theodore as he moved forward and shook hands with him, "Great! Truly great, I have such plans for this, and _you_. You won't have any time to waste, it will be amazing at the results, you will be amazed, and I promise you wont regret your decision," Emperor Isengard had gone back to pacing and ranting to himself, something that was rumoured to happen when he was in a _good_ mood, Theodore shuddered, he feared to know what he was like when he was in a _foul_ mood. His next sentence broke him out of his thoughts, "I will of course need an Oath from you to never speak of your work to any other but myself." He looked at Theodore Nott expectantly, before Theodore nodded.

"I, Theodore Nott the sixteenth, do solemnly swear to never speak about my work for the Empire to anyone other than Emperor Isengard, with the threat of death on my being if I do. So mote it be."

Emperor Isengard nodded his head in acceptance, "I, Emperor Isengard the first and last Emperor of the new Corrin Empire, accept the Oath of Theodore Nott the sixteenth. So mote it be."

"Now, Theodore we have a lot to go over. I was going over plans of attack for taking out many of our enemies, when I realized something: in a war against Muggles, our Magic may be strong, but it will not be strong enough to overwhelm the Muggles weapons, while our power is comparable to that of the Gods, we are not Gods, not yet anyways. As such, I've come up with plans for us to have our own weapons, more exactly, an Air Ship."

"An Air Ship, Milord?"

"Yes, an Air Ship. You see I got the idea from Durmstrang's boat that came during the Tri-Wizard tournament, except instead of underwater, I thought why not in the air…" Emperor Isengard watched as Theodore's eyes lit up with the possibilities going through his mind, and the ideas that he could put into this, "… of course you would have full control of the design, the only requirements would be of course a large opening in the bottom for dropping soldiers onto the battle field, and of course cannons on the front, back, and sides of the boat, and not to forget weapons on the top of the deck as well. The rest is up to you."

Theodore Nott didn't know what to say, he had endless possibilities with this, this could be the biggest project of his entire life, and he would have pretty much free reign on it. He was ecstatic, "Of course you would be the head of your own department of the Empire, your own corporation so to speak, and you would have other great minds working for you."

"Thank you, Milord. Thank you for this chance to help the Empire!"

Lord Isengard only smiled, "Your welcome Theodore, just remember that I do not accept failures. You _will_ make this succeed." With that parting sentence Emperor Isengard got up and walked out of the room, leaving Theodore Nott alone, as soon as the door closed Theodore sprang up and gathered papers and started drawing up designs for this new project.

Yes, he would be the most dedicated servant, and this is how he would do it.

"…_For the past week and a half, the disappearances of Magical beings across Africa has risen from the thousands, to the tens of thousands. At first which seemed to be random kidnappings of infants, has risen to become the disappearances of Magical Families and any other magical beings (Muggleborns and Halfbloods, and Purebloods) from the ages of new born to twenty-two years of age..._

…_Interesting enough, the same thing has happened across the world in South America, local authorities are looking in to these mysterious disappearances…"_

_-Exert from: The Daily Prophet, by Rita Skeeter, August 20__th__ 1996_

"…_It seems that the powers that took Atlantis, have also taken Africa and South America, the two continents were there yesterday night, and gone this morning, swallowed by the sea… _

… _No trace of what happened can be found, the death count is in the billions, there were no survivors that can be found. Such a tragic event, when will the horrors of the world stop? Can we ever have the peace we so richly deserve…"_

_-Exert from: The Daily Prophet, by Rita Skeeter, August 28__th__ 1996_

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Hogwarts, I'm Coming Home

**A/N:** _So here is the long awaited next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this, it wasn't the easiest to write, but I like how it looks! This chapter marks the begginning of a new "chapter" of my story so-to-speak. Please remember to leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks!_

_In response to_ **Dumbledore**_, when I got your review I had been in the process of creating 2 of my own characters/families so I was kinda glad someone had asked me to do that! Thanks for your review! let me know what you think of them, and if you want more or less of them/others._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT/CREATED CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided**

**Chapter One: Hogwarts, I'm Coming Home**

His plans were great. His plans were coming to fulfillment, soon the world would bow to him and his Empire, but for now, they would allow the world to have their fun and games. They would be allowed to have ignorance for now, but soon, they would have to acknowledge the power and might of the Empire.

Organizations like the Ministry of Magic, the Order of Phoenix, and the Death Eaters, were all fighting for members and people to join their cause and fill their ranks. They were unable to gain the number of followers they needed in the short time they've had. People just did not want to fight for the dying causes of the Triad War; they wanted something new to fight for, something real to fight for. That was exactly what he'd be.

He smiled into his cup as he drank, yes, while the Ministry of Magic, Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore fought over normal rank and file men, trying to gain more and more supporters, he would come up out of no where and gain control of entire countries. Already he had gained control of China, the country with the highest Magical Population in the world, they had already euthanized the Muggle filth of their country, and soon the rest of Asia would follow their lead, and join the Empire, forever swearing their Bloodlines to him.

But not every country would cave that easily; South America and Africa had to be physically controlled with a very complicated plan. First they sent missives to every Magical Family offering them a place inside of the Empire, many people turned down the offer, not realizing what they were actually turning down. Second, in the dark of night they would send in the Blood Hunters, who were Corrin descended from Vampires, which were trained in the art of _sniffing_ out magical blood, and they would take every magical being between the age of new born to twenty-two, when kidnapped they would then re-educate them by mind wiping them, and making them loyal only to the Empire, then the kidnapped beings would go through the Conversion Ritual, which would then turn them into full blooded Corrin.

The third step would be having young Gabrielle Delacour, use her Weather mage powers to turn the weather against the country, making the weather violent and harsh, ripping apart the land with unnatural disasters. Thousands of people were killed by this, with no hope of survival, and finally the fourth step would be to sink the land into the ocean, forever silencing the people of the country. The world had been shocked at the destruction of two third world continents that had almost always been on the news, hell, people had gone to bed the night before, knowing the countries were there, only to wake up in the morning to have them gone.

It was a brutal strategy, but that was the way the world worked, only the strong survived, and no longer was this just a fight between light and dark, no this was a battle of evolution now. Muggles evolved into wizards, witches, and other magical creatures, and those evolved into Corrin: the super species, the highest level of power, the Gods of the universe, rulers of the lesser beings.

He smiled; it was a good day to be of a higher being. It was a good day to be God. Looking around the hall showed him that it was already full, and now they were only waiting on the first years to arrive for the sorting to begin. Just from opening his mind to the room, he could sense his followers, both through the Mark on their arms, to the power in their veins. In his mindscape he knew exactly where each of his followers were, it allowed him to keep track of them, and able to bring them to him if need be, and, if he wanted he could read their minds of everything, knowing exactly what they were thinking before they did.

He smiled, Susan Bones was angry at one thing or another, across from him at the Hufflepuff table, while Luna Lovegood was content to rub her stomach that contained his two unborn children, sitting next to Padma Patil from behind him at the Ravenclaw table, and behind that were Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini sitting and waiting for orders, while sitting next to him was Neville Longbottom, and Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown were sitting across from him.

Yes, life was good. And soon it would be even better. Soon the world would tremble at the thought of the Empire, and the power they would wield. Harrison Potter smile, life was good but tonight was a good night to be a student at Hogwarts.

* * *

General Jacob Noir stood aboard the Flagship of the Empire _Isengard's Fury_, when he had first seen this… ship he didn't think it would fly, let alone hold one thousand soldiers prepped for battle. The ship was the biggest of the world, and flew solely on Magic, same as the weapons of the ship; it had a rounded body, with a flat top, with the cockpit at the front, The bottom had a hatch that opened up for troops to drop out of the shuttle, the back held an engine that would help the ship travel faster than anything in the entire world.

General Noir had been a Werewolf before Lord Greyback swore fealty to the Empire and had the Werewolf race changed into the mighty and powerful Corrin, and as Lord Greyback's beta, he was offered the position of General, in Lord Greyback's Legion; he readily accepted, and as such he was on his first mission. Jacob looked at the reports of soldiers and smiled. He was glad he had his job, and not the job of Theodore Nott and his assistant Susan Bones, those two did wonders with their department. They had designed and built this ship, and built many others, like one manned fighters, and large battleships like this one, but not only that, but they had discovered that while all Corrin could wield near infinite power, many weren't able to control it, so they designed the MagiRiffle, which was an automatic riffle that fired magic from the gunmen.

Of course when Emperor Isengard saw this, he outfitted more than half of the Armada with this weapon and told Nott and Bones to continue creating weapons like this. These discoveries found a divide in the Armada; most of the Armada wielded their magic through riffles, while a small percentage wielded their magic with their hands and fought with swords. General Noir was one of the few that could wield it with his own hands and was proud of that fact; he would gladly go running into battle with his sword drawn and magic reigning from his finger tips. Later on, he had received a letter from his brother Frances Noir, who worked along side Theodore Nott and Susan Bones that they had developed terms for the two types of Corrin. The first type, and more common type were the Foci; the ones who needed a focus to use the amazing power that was held inside of them. The second type and less common, were the Magi; who were able to control the power inside of them without the use of a focus.

Jacob Noir knew that as the maiden voyage of a whole new way to go to war, that a lot would be riding on this mission, which he had been hand picked to carry out, by Emperor Isengard himself, and when he had succeeded, the Muggles wouldn't know what hit them. Jacob turned to one of the officers on the bridge, "Patch me in to Lord Greyback." "Yes sir, right away sir!" the officer quickly pressed many of the buttons on the console in front of him, "Transmission received, sir." Jacob looked up at the view screen in front of him as a video feed of Lord Greyback appeared.

"_General Noir, I hope everything is running smoothly?"_ Greyback asked calmly knowing full well that if this mission failed then Emperor Isengard would surely kill someone. "Right as rain, Sir, we have almost reached the destination, soon the Muggles won't know what hit them, and shall be cowering in fear of our mighty Empire!" Greyback chuckled at the conviction in Jacob's voice, knowing full well that he wouldn't fail this mission, the odds were on their side, failure just wasn't an option, _"I'm glad to see that Jacob, which is specifically why I advised Emperor Isengard to give this mission to you, I knew you wouldn't fail us Jacob"_ Lord Greyback smiled at him, amused at the fact that even after all these years he could still make young Jacob Noir blush at being complimented.

"I won't let you down, sir!"

"_Good see to it that you don't, a lot is counting on you! Good luck General, and may Lady Magic shine down on you and your men favourably."_ The view screen went blank, as did Jacob's mind. Sometimes he wondered why Lord Greyback favoured him, why he would choose him out of all the other Corrin to be ranked so highly in the armada, why he was given control of a battle ship, or more specifically the first battle ship. It was easy to say that his nerves were wearing down on him, but he wouldn't loose his cool, he needed to be calm for this mission to work, he needed to succeed, he needed the Noir Family to be worshipped like his distant cousins of the Black and Malfoy Family, he needed to prove that the Noir Family was not just some bastardized disowned line of the Black Family, they were a Family of their own! And they would show the world what it meant to be apart of the Noir Family. He would show them!

Beeping from one of the consoles in front of him took his attention away from his musings. The officer in front of the console stood up and turned towards him "Sir, we have reached the landing zone, awaiting your orders?" she asked him. General Jacob Noir smiled. Today they would strike fear into the hearts of the world. "Alert the first wave, drop the troops."

* * *

Setosi Zinanni sat next to his squad mates with his riffle in his hands. They had been suited up and ready ever since they passed over northern France, and now they were somewhere near the southern region, almost ready to drop onto some French country side town that was holding the first annual world leaders gala. The mission had been carefully constructed and thought out. It was simple really, all they had to do was drop the fleet over top of the town, and deploy the soldiers. The first waves would be dropped in and around the town itself. While the other waves would be dropped around the gala: where they would systematically take out everyone who was in attendance. In laymen's terms they were going to assassinate every world leader in attendance.

What a gruesome thought.

He grimaced as he thought about how this had come about. How the Zinanni Family, who lead the Italian purebloods had fallen to become nothing more than foot soldiers and officers in some armada. How they had forgone their pureblood, in favour of becoming Corrin. He felt betrayed. Especially since his father, uncles, cousins, grandfather, and great-grandfather all believed so much in this cause; A cause that to him which just seemed so worthless.

Setosi Zinanni was the third Setosi Zinanni of the family, named after his father and grandfather. It was something of a tradition to name the heir after their father; Setosi knew that if he ever had a son, he would name him Setosi as well, although he had to live that far first. He was angry that his cousin Blaise was able to raise herself so high in the Empire and all because she carried Potter Blood through her father, and was betrothed to Lord Black. So what? Who cared? Certainly not him, he did not think that taking over the world was a good idea at all. There were just too many people to kill, and in the long run that was just too much work.

Setosi just hated this, and everything about it. His uncles told him that he should be proud to be apart of the revolution, and that they had been spared annihilation, when the armada would go to Italy. Worst of all: he was told to accept it. Why should he accept going from practically royalty to being second class to Emperor Isengard and his Court of the Lords. He believed that his family should be at least apart of the court, but they had been refused; Multiple times. At least there was some comfort that they were a part of Lord Greyback's Legion. He was said to be fair and gratifying to work for, and Setosi would show him what a true soldier looked like.

His father and uncles, unfortunately were not so lucky, Luca Zinanni was underneath Lord Ragnok, while Selano Zinanni was under Lord Victor Moonshadow, his father, Setosi Zinanni II was under Lady Luna Lovegood, and from what he understood was that Lord Regulus Black and Lady Daphne Greengrass had fought after members of the Zinanni Family because they had heard of the families prowess. His grandfather, often spoke to him about who the last two Lords would be, because from what he had learned was that the Empire would always be ruled by one Emperor, and eight Lords. He had always thought that he would make a good lord, but knew now that this was not possible… yet. There was always sabotage. But that would be something for later. After this battle, he would bring it up with his family.

A red light went on over their head, giving the dark drop room an eerie red glow. The speakers on the ceiling crackled, _"Attention first waves, prepare for drop!" _all of the soldiers in the room stood up, and brought their weapons to the ready. While one with red stripes on his shoulders turned to face the room, "All right men, visors down, and weapons at the ready, time to kill us some Muggle filth!" he then turned around and ignored the chatter behind him. He was a captain with a name that Setosi had forgotten; he was obviously a Corrin with descent from the werewolves. The battle ship shook from the different air pressures in the room, the floor started to move apart, opening up to the land below, Setosi prepared himself for the drop. He felt the floor move away from his feet. He closed his eyes tightly.

And when he opened them up next, he was laying on his back on the ground.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. She's Gonna Lose His Head

**A/N:** _So it's been a while, I hope you've been anticipating this, because I have!_

**Footnotes:**

**1)** _When I mention Asia, I include: Middle East, Asian Countries (ie: Philipines, China, Japan, those kinds...) but I do not include Russia._

**2)** _Gabrielle will play a VERY important role in this story.. Just you wait and see!_

_Thank you too all who had reviewed, I hope you continue to do so!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided**

**Chapter Two: She's Gonna Lose His Head**

Ron Weasley was a very rude and selfish person. All his life he had been overshadowed by his five older brothers who seemed to be so much greater than he was. Even worse was that his younger sister also seemed to outshine him in everything she did as well. He was getting desperate. Desperate for the attention that he believed he so rightly deserved, especially since Harry bloody Potter had enough of it.

He hated that Harry Potter had more than enough money, so much that he would probably never even spend it all in two life times. So when Albus Dumbledore came to him before first year telling him that he needed someone to let him in on the going on's in Harry Potter's life, he jumped at the chance. Especially since Dumbledore offered to pay him a handsome sum of money for every little piece of information he gave him. For a while he thought that maybe, just maybe he could actually be Harry Potter's friend, but after a while of bringing Dumbledore information and receiving money in return, he soon began to see this as a business venture; A very high paying one.

The Weasley family had been around for centuries, and Ron strongly believed that they deserved wealth and fame. They were a Pureblood family that deserved to have their place marked in history as a strong and proud family that was up there with the likes of the Malfoy family; but he knew that that wouldn't be possibly unless he gained money and influential friends, because the other Pureblood's would only see a poor common Pure-blooded family that didn't have enough money for one person to live comfortably, let alone nine. Hell, they did not even have an Ancestral home to call their own.

He was mad that his own type of people looked down on him. His blood was just as pure as theirs was, so why didn't he have the same respect from them, that they demanded from him?

Ronald had heard most, if not all of the old Pureblood children's stories that every other child had, including the one about the mystical race called the Corrin, and along with that fable the children were usually told of the prophecy that was told along with it, that when the Corrin would rise again, many of the Pureblood's would disappear, only to reappear with more power than anyone could ever imagine. In the summer when many Pureblood's started to drop out of the public's eye, many journalists and historians believed that this was the beginning of the rise of the Corrin, but Albus Dumbledore had easily put down many peoples concerns stating that it was nothing but a wives tale. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Matriarch D'Amour sneered at herself in the mirror; how could she allow the deaths of a strong Veela family like that? How could she allow some little upstart _Emperor_ kill so easily? She had promised herself after Grindelwald that she wouldn't bow before anyone ever again, and she would stick to her word! She heard the window blow open, and she turned quickly to see her expensive silk drapes flapping about in the fall wind.

She turned to face her mirror again and was forced to the wall as a hand covered her mouth, her heart beat quickened as five shadows came out of no where, one of which was holding her to the wall and covering her mouth. "Well, well, well Matriarch D'Amour what a pleasure it is to meet you!" the voice said with suave and grace. "I don't suppose you know who I am, so allow me to introduce myself; I am Lord Regulus Black, Lord of the Corrin Empire, Right hand of Emperor Isengard at your service." As he finished he gave a small bow and smiled charmingly at her.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, she wanted her guards to come and rescue her from these barbarians, but she couldn't. She knew that if she yelled, she would be killed instantly by these men. She knew that they wanted something from her, and knew that if she didn't at least hear them out, that she would probably be killed and they would probably make it look like a suicide.

Lord Black dropped his charming smile, and a cruel sneer came upon his face, "Its unfortunate that it had to come to this, you see I have come here to warn you that it would be in your best interest that you send a missive to Emperor Isengard begging for your life, and declaring you and your race's undying loyalty to him and his cause." Regulus nodded to the man covering her mouth to remove his hand, she drew herself up and straightened out her robes, "And why pray tell would it be in my best interest to do as you say?" she asked it with such bitterness that it seemed like the words stung at her tongue as they came from her mouth.

He smiled knowingly, "If you don't do this, then I shall personally hunt down every single being with even a drop of Veela blood; and slaughter them." He watched her reaction. Her face became guarded as her eyes gained an angry glint in them, he knew he had hit a very, _very_ sensitive spot in the woman, and he knew that she would be infuriated with him. He watched her calm herself down internally before she began speaking, "What of those who have already joined your cause?"

Lord Regulus Black smiled and spoke quietly but clearly so everyone in the room could hear him, "Emperor Isengard's will is not something to disobey, his word is law." Matriarch D'Amour watched as right before her very eyes all five beings disappeared, as if they had never been there, with her heart beating fast she sat down at her desk and started to pen a letter.

* * *

He was a predator, hunting his prey. The very prey that he had been hunting and tormenting for the last five years and tonight would be the night he would strike. His night; that's what he would call this, he would be given praise by his Master, and he would show everyone else that he was not incompetent, he would show them that he would be able to carry out orders effectively, that he was a value to the Empire.

The prey was foolish, walking around in the dead of night without having charms on that would alert him to someone watching, but then again, that could be just because Granger just was not here to put those charms on for him. It was wide knowledge that he was pretty much useless at magic, which was a shame because he did have very good blood.

Draco felt the magic spring up throughout his body, it twirled visibly around his hand in a green glow. He knew that his blood was part of the reason he was so powerful. He held the blood of two of the oldest Bloodlines in him, and with it came intoxicating power. He knew that he would be hard to match in a fight, especially against a Weasley. Draco raised his hand towards Weasley's back, with the intent of releasing the magic he had built up inside of him at Weasley; Weasley must have sensed something, because at the last minute he had dodged and raised a very weak shield, which blocked the attack Draco had sent.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing?" Weasley asked incredulously, Draco only sneered and raised his hand and fired off another Magic blast towards his head. Weasley raised another _Protego_ this one was stronger than the last, but did not have the power to stop the brunt of the attack. Weasley was thrown into the wall roughly; he crawled to his knees and coughed up blood. Draco smiled and raised his hand again for his final attack; Weasley looked up from the ground just in time to see the dark green energy of Draco's attack hit him directly in the face.

Draco looked around the hall, he knew that he was late; he was kept from his true mission, his true purpose. He needed to get going, lest he upset Emperor Isengard with his tardiness.

"… _Last week the world stood still as all the current world leaders were assassinated at the World Leaders Gala last week on September 1__st__, and now we are faced with turmoil as every day more and more people are being killed, more and more are being assassinated, countries that once held peaceful ties to each other, are now pointing nuclear warheads, what kind of world are we coming into? Will our people be safe? Will we survive the upcoming war…"_

_-Exert from: The National Post, September 10__th__ 1996 _

"… _Months ago, China had closed it border and called back all of their peoples that had been outside of the country, weeks after, every other Asian country had followed suit, but now as it sits we have learned that all across Asia, a genocide has occurred, their population has dropped significantly since then…"_

_-Exert from: The World Times, September 21__st__ 1996_

"…_Our fears have been confirmed, Asia has resurfaced to face the world, but not as Asia, now they are a part of some new Empire that has been built, an Empire that's been called The Corrin Empire, they claim that they serve some Emperor Isengard…"_

_-Exert from: The Globe & Mail, September 26__th__ 1996_

General Ping Li stood in his office in central Asia, and looked out onto the city below; to the right thousands of people were tearing down the buildings and clearing the land, to the left new buildings were being built, in futuristic roman look, it had been a few weeks since Lord Black and Blaise Zabini came to their country and convinced the Magical population to join their grand Empire, after they had joined, the rest of Asia followed, Emperor Isengard had actually came to their country and did the proper rituals to convert the people into Corrin, afterwards they had all felt amazing, they were the first province of the Empire, they held true power.

All over Asia the old cities and buildings were being torn down and rebuilt into the futuristic roman style buildings that Hong Kong now sported, it was simply exhilarating to see, and even more to walk through.

Beeping came from the desk behind him, he turned and pressed the small button on the circular device, a small holographic avatar of Lord Greyback appeared, _"General, how are the activities preceding in the mother land?"_ he asked with a sharp tone, "Excellent my Lord, we are almost ready for anything his Lord Emperor Isengard could need."

Lord Greyback smiled at that, _"Good, be prepared for us to convene their soon, you shall be the center of our magnificent shipyards, you shall soon be overseeing the construction of our grand airships."_ General Ping Li stood their shocked, he would be over seeing the construction of thousands of airships, he would become part of the center of the war, it would be up to him to construct anything that General Theodore Nott designed, he was giddy with anticipation, "Thank you, My Lord, this is the most pleasing news I've heard! I can not wait to get started!"

Lord Greyback smiled at the man, _"Good, be prepared, I'll be there in a week." _

* * *

**Review**


	12. The Fire's Of Revolution

**A/N:** Well here is another chapter, I hope you like this one, Please continue to Review, it gives me the initiative to write more! And I do have a lot more to write!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided**

**Chapter Three: The Fire's Of Revolution**

Narcissa stood on the bridge of the flagship _Potter's Helm_, this ship was of the same class as _Isengard's Fury_, both large and powerful, were always ready for battle. After the success of _Isengard's Fury_ it was put into motion to make six other ships of the same class, while also building and designing small drop ships and fighters. She glanced around the bridge at all of the crew who went about their jobs, smiling to herself, knowing full well the faith that his Majesty Isengard had put in her when he had given her and her husband the station of Lord and Lady of the Empire; of course Lucius Malfoy was still in prison, but he would be released eventually, and he would be expected to take of the title of Lord Malfoy. But until that time, she would act in his place, and she would rule with an iron fist.

Narcissa turned to one of the officers on the deck, "Captain, alert me when Gabrielle Delacour wakes, I shall be in my cabin." The man, nodded and saluted her as she walked away, "General, walk with me." The man in question; Marcus Noir nodded and released his station to one of his commanders as they left the bridge and moved silently down the halls of _Potter's Helm_.

"Marcus, as you know we will be reaching the Eastern Kingdom soon, to oversee the construction of the Empire's newly acquired lands, and as such we will have to show General Li that he will be under our supervision, that this is not his Empire, but our Emperor's, His Majesty Isengard." She said this all with contempt, Marcus swallowed and spoke, "Permission to speak freely My Lady?" Narcissa nodded to the man, "It seems to me that you do not trust General Li, within good reason of course, I have heard all about his history, and even more about his family; tyrants the lot of them. I believe that if we show him by taking complete control of the construction, he will begin to understand his place in the Empire."

Narcissa nodded slowly, it was a sound plan; but then again things always have a chance to go wrong, no matter how sound they are. "I hear that the Veela have finally joined us, and went through the transformation rituals a month ago." She nodded, "Yes, about that, I have a special job for you, one that requires the upmost delicacy," she looked at him as he nodded his agreement, "You see, with all of the races assembling into our own, we have no need for leaders who would only hinder our plans. That is why His Majesty has given me the task to dispose of all those who have blood relations to Matriarch D'Amour, with the exception of Gabrielle Delacour, I want you to oversee this job, it needs to be done soon, and quietly."

Marcus nodded, "I understand My Lady, I will take care of it at once." They stopped walking, Narcissa looked at Marcus and nodded her head slightly, "That will be all, General. You have lots to do, don't let me keep you." Marcus saluted and walked back the way he had come, already coming up with strategies to enact the jobs he had to carry out.

Narcissa sighed; she turned around and pressed her hand to the key pad outside of her door. She watched as the door slid up and opened, revealing a spacious room. Sometimes she wished Lucius would be here to take care of all the political tripe that seemed to always pop up.

* * *

Theodore Nott stood over the large body of Rubeus Hagrid; The half Giant Oaf. Theodore felt powerful, the Magic in his blood was sparkling with uncontrolled excitement, and this was what true power was. This is why he had forsaken his Father's Cause, for the Cause of his Ancestors. He was proud to know that His Majesty Isengard trusted him enough to give him the rank of General, the rank that gave him the ability to design the flagships and other amazing weapons and armour of the Empire, the very same weapons and armour that would soon strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Yes, life was good.

Emperor Isengard had given him another mission for this night, one he was to complete before the midnight hour, one he would be completing soon, he had received word, earlier that night that the three completed flagships, were already on route to Asia, or the new name that the people of the Empire: the Eastern Kingdom.

Emperor Isengard was the topic of discussion with many people; when he first came out to the people, he went by the title Lord because that was what he was, a Lord. Later on, he declared himself Emperor of the Empire, but people continued to use his original title of Lord, because he had yet to have a _real_ Empire, he had no land, no property, other than of course the property his loyal subjects had, plus any land that he had inherited from his own family.

But now he had assumed control over Asia, and wiped out all of the non-Magical filth from the area. He had started the construction of his Empire; he had land, an aspiring army, weapons and ships. He would be feared. Soon the world will burn and beg for mercy, and his Majesty Isengard will be there to deny them.

Theodore Nott looked around and smiled, soon the world will know what true power meant, soon, they will be begging to join the amazing Empire; soon, they will be nothing but ashes in the wind. He raised his hand, and with one swift motion fire sprang from his finger tips, he moved his hand around wildly, lighting anything that would light, on fire.

He was the spark that would light the fires of revolution, and now, he would let them _burn_.

"… _We were the fire, we burned and burned, consuming all that was in our way, never stopping, always consuming. We needed power, because we had grown used to it. We never trusted anyone, lest they take our power, we never trusted anyone, not even ourselves. We were the fire; and because we were the fire, those that hid, and silently rebuilt what we destroyed, they were the ashes of our fires, waiting for their time to come…_

… _Hidden among the ashes though, was a spark, a spark that came from us, a spark that would rebuild the fire, but it wouldn't be wild, it wouldn't be consuming, no it would be controlled, it would be collected, it would be perfect. It would be the perfect fire. The same thing that we were trying to achieve…_

… _People will call it Isengard, after the first spark… after the first King who betrayed Corrin and his brother Potter…"_

_-Exert from: The End of an Empire, by Eros Potter the last Emperor of the Corrin Empire_

Lord Regulus Black stood aboard the bridge of the flagship _The White Dragon_, he was excited, everything was coming together, their fleets were almost complete, they had weapons that could destroy entire cities, although they wanted to give the magical beings a chance to enter the Empire and not be killed off, he could not wait for the real war to start.

For an Empire that had yet to go public, their numbers were constantly swelling; already the world was void of any Veela, Werewolves, Goblins and Vampires, all of which had gone under the transformation ritual that turned them fully into Corrin. Those races alone had given the Empire a population in the high hundred million, not including all of the wizards and witches that were constantly joining.

His Majesty Isengard had given him and his ship one mission, to stay hidden in the clouds above Hogwarts and wait. Many of the crew had wondered what they were waiting for, but Regulus had a feeling that he knew what it was.

"My Lord!" one of the crewmen called, "It seems like someone has lit the Forbidden Forest on fire!" Regulus looked over towards the console that showed many lights and buttons, many of which were flashing, they showed that the forest had been lit on fire. Regulus smiled, "Alright, take the ship lower, down to the front gates, be prepared to have people board."

All the crew snapped into work mode as they moved to carry out their respective duties. Yes, everything was going nice; soon they would be the biggest force in the world. Soon, the fires of revolution would burn across the world.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	13. Skin & Bones, You’re a Nervous Wreck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**A Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided**

**Chapter Four: Skin & Bones, You're a Nervous Wreck**

Narcissa stood in her privet suite on board the ship _Potter's Helm_, looking towards the small bed in the corner which held the sleeping form of Gabrielle Delacour. The little girl in question was totally exhausted from being used to completely wipe out South America and Africa. She was His Majesty Isengard's greatest work of art.

While she was a real person, and while she had gone through the same rituals that everyone else had, that was a Corrin; she was different. His Majesty Isengard had tied her life directly to his will, in essence she was his Life Mate, which was saying a lot since he had decided to Mate with Lady Luna Lovegood, and it wasn't any secret that Lady Daphne Greengrass held feelings towards him, but it was Gabrielle Delacour that was connected to him in life, death, magic, and soul.

Her body was that of a nine year old, as was her mind, but His Majesty had her mind wiped and made her believe that he had saved her from her evil family, and made her apart of his glorious Empire. She loved him like a Daughter loved a Father; but that wasn't the end of his manipulations, no, he had put her through a ritual that wouldn't let her physically age unless he wanted her too. In short her mind would age, but her body would not.

He had plans for her, she would be his shadow. His silent follower who would protect him, and kill any who would move against him; she was his shadow. While Narcissa would never wish this upon anyone, she knew deep in her heart that Gabrielle would be the most cared for and most trained little girl in the entire world.

* * *

Susan Bones sat in Hufflepuff common room in front of the fire, watching as the flames moved up and became sparks as pieces of wood crackled in the nightly fire. She was furious. She had been for a while; there were only two members of the House of Bones left, her and her Aunt Amelia, and when the Blood-Call went out in the summer, she knew when she appeared at Gringotts that he Aunt would not be answering the call.

Her Aunt, the only woman she had ever looked up too, had let her down. She was a Blood Traitor and would be dealt with accordingly. She would pay for her betrayal. They _all_ would.

Susan knew that her Aunt wasn't the only betrayer, no; there were many others, others like the Combined Prewett and Black Lines that had formed to make the current Weasley Family, or the Prince Blood Line that stood out so strongly in Professor Severus Snape, or the Moody Family, the Tonks Family also off shoots of the Black Family, but worse of all, was the Abbotts betrayal. Her own best friend had written to her and said she refused to go because her family wouldn't support some upstart Pureblood Dark Lord, little did they know.

Susan could smell smoke. Thick smoke, the kind that came from burning entire forests, _Theodore must be having fun_, she thought idly, he had the easiest mission, create a distraction; Something which he obviously had completed already.

There was a rumbling from the stair case as most of Hufflepuff house came running down the stairs into the common room to peer out of the windows towards the burning Forbidden Forest, _this was not supposed to happen_, she angrily thought to herself.

"What's happening? Why is there a fire?" a seventh year asked out loud. "Who would burn the Forbidden Forest?" another asked. "Why isn't anyone out there stopping it? It's all going to be gone at this rate!"

"Why don't you ask _her_?" a snide voice said, as everyone turned and looked at Susan who still sat on the couch looking at the flames, "Bones should know all about this, don't you Bones?" the voice had come from Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones one time best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Susan said it so quiet that had there been people talking you wouldn't have heard her say it. "But that's where your wrong, you see I think you know all about it" Hanna responded, "This is your doing, I know of it for sure."

Susan's eyes became erratic, almost crazed, her breathing became tense and was laboured, "You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that, you _blood traitor_!" she screeched in anger. All of Hufflepuff stopped and stood in shock at what they had just heard: Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott; two best friends since years before Hogwarts were fighting, aggressively too it seemed. Worse of all, Susan had called her best friend something that no one in Hufflepuff had the nerve to ever say to anyone.

"I'm the traitor?" Hannah asked incredulously as she pointed to herself, "You in one fell swoop have betrayed every belief that both of our families have held dear for centuries, I am not the traitor, you _are_" Hannah's breath also became laboured as she spoke loudly towards Susan with anger that was only rivalled by Susan's. All of Hufflepuff held their breaths as they glared at each other, sweat beating down off of both of their foreheads.

As quick as a blink of an eye, Susan raised her hand as a ball of red energy formed in her palm, Hufflepuff house gasped in surprise at the show wandless Magic as Susan smiled cruelly at Hannah, "You've made your choice then." and pushed her hand forward releasing the ball of energy towards Hannah. Hannah Abbot was unable to move as the ball of energy collided with her body sending her across the room connecting with the wall.

With one last look towards the collective group of Hufflepuff House she ran out into the hall, she had her cover blown; she needed to get out before the Auror's came. This would of course complicate his Majesties plans.

"… _Contrary to popular belief the start of the first war was not in October of 1996 but August 1996 when both continents of Africa and South America were ravaged in search of magical children, and then subsequently destroyed…_

… _The first war ended sometime in 1999 and a thirty year cold war reigned between the falling nations of the world and the Corrin Empire, in this time, the Empire, the Phoenix fighters, and the Death Eaters used this time to raise their numbers up as the United States and Canada used this time to prepare their countries for war…" _

_-Exert from: The Wars of the Empire, by Susan Bones-Nott_

"… _Theodore for all of his genius was quite foolish to publish his work on the abilities and powers of the Corrin race; especially since it was mostly wrong. There are no such things as Magi and Foci, just those who are able to access and use their magic more easily and those who cannot…"_

_-Exert from: The Personal Journal of Frances Noir_

"… _The Corrin Army was not a large army; at least it wasn't at the beginning. That was why His Majesty Isengard had sent missives out to almost all of the magical beings offering them a place in the Empire, he also gave out an order that before they destroyed any city or country they were to systematically (by the use of the blood Hunters) hunt for those of magical blood between the ages of newborn and sixteen, when found they were then obliviated, converted into Corrin, and then trained for specific jobs. Most of them were sent into the army…_

… _The Army was split into two types of soldiers, the Knights and the Footmen. The Knights were soldiers who manly relied on swords and magic, while the Footmen use rifles that fired pure energy towards the enemy, both could use magic proficiently…_

… _In the early years of the first war, the numbers of active soldiers were down so low that the Corrin researchers devised special Vaults under Gringotts that were able to train soldiers for years inside of the Vault while outside only a few hours or days would pass…_

… _These vaults were used to train those we captured and converted, and for those who willingly joined us, they would stay in the vaults and train for fifty years, and come out a few days later a grown person with amazing abilities, it's a good thing that we Corrin a near immortal and held near eternal youth or most of our race would be in the elderly state…_

… _All of the original Knights were trained using this method, as did the first legions of Footmen, the world was not ready for a youthful army that had practically trained for entire life times, and they would still be recovering from this shock years later…"_

_-Exert from: The Building of an Empire, by Lady Narcissa Malfoy _

The Abbott family manor was located somewhere in the south of Wales; they were a traditional Pureblood family with a Father and Mother, three daughters and one son. Their oldest child was a sixth year in Hogwarts: Hannah, while her younger twin sisters were ten and younger brother six. They had gained most of their money by importing and exporting potions supplies for the last hundred years, and like all Purebloods they raised their children with the stories of old. Stories of the Empire and the power they had wielded.

In the summer when the Blood Call had been enacted, the Abbotts knew that something bigger was coming, something dark and powerful; but the Abbotts like most Pure-blooded families were arrogant and conceited, and had wards on their property that kept unwanted people out, and the family in, through this they believed that their family manor and wards would protect them from outside harm.

Which is why they would never expect that the Emperor had already signed their death warrant; which is why they went to sleep this night not expecting to be burned to death as their Ancestral home crumbled around them, they were traitors, and this is how traitors were dealt with.

* * *

Madam Director Amelia Bones was a strong supporter of the old ways, she believed that with faith in the Ministry anything could be achieved and all could be corrected. She had forgotten. She had forgotten about the tales and truths of her Bloodlines history, and it was replaced with Ministry propaganda, she would forever be loyal to the Ministry, and nothing else. Amelia Bones had no idea that her niece had answered the Call, she had no idea that she had assumed a role in many of the disasters that had happened in the world. She was blissfully unaware of all that had happened.

Setosi Zinanni the Second stood above the fallen form of Amelia Bones, her death was a given. She refused to align herself to the Empire, and denied her Blood, she deserved this, and she would have to pay blood for blood. She was a traitor and this was her price. This world was not ready for the armada that was coming, and soon they would be at its mercy, for those who refused to assimilate into the Empire would die.

After all, peace was created from skin and bones.

"… _The scariest part of the first war was the death that had been dealt to the opposing sides during the first few months. Through discrete channels the Empire had annihilated many of the opposing families; most notable would be the Abbotts who after October 31__st__ 1996 only one member remained: Hannah Abbott. The Empire though was not limited to only destroying a family, they had been known to let members live with inhibitions that left them unable to produce legal heirs, an example of this would be the Weasley's, who were almost single handily crippled in the fall of 1996…"_

_-Exert from: The Enemies of the Empire, by General Jacob Noir _

* * *

**REVIEW**


	14. Betrayal

**A/N:** _sorry that this took so long to get out, I had a lot going on in the past few weeks, it turns out though, that as of next Monday I will be a manager at McDonalds, haha, so I've been busy with that, plus you all know how nursing school is, tough and boring…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the idea I do!**

**A Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided**

**Chapter Five: Betrayal**

Lord Regulus Black stood in the hangar of _The White Dragon_ with one hundred of the finest Knights and Footmen all prepared to take a small drop ship to the front gates of Hogwarts where they would then await the arrival of His Majesty Isengard and the followers that had gone with him. The Footmen were covered in special battle armour **(1)** that was said to be the strongest in the world, specially designed for the Corrin Footmen; the Knights wore loose cloth mixed in with armour with a long sword at their hips **(2).**

Regulus knew that this would be the most dangerous of missions, due to the fact that there was so much room to fail if not treated carefully, but he knew deep in his heart that they would succeed because His Majesty commanded it.

* * *

Pavarti Patil stood shaking in the girls dormitory over the fallen forms of Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger, she couldn't believe that she had done something so… brash, she couldn't believe that she had actually went through with the betrayal of the Empire, if she were caught then she would surely be killed, such was demanded when one was a betrayer.

His Majesty Isengard had given her and Lavender one mission, one thing that they had to absolutely complete no matter what, and she had sabotaged it. His Majesty had told them that they were to create a Life Circle by offering Hermione Granger's life, soul, body, and magic up as payment, but Pavarti had been contacted by her Father saying that she was to sabotage this plot, and by doing so she would be freed and protected from His Majesties fury.

So she had, she drew two different runes wrong, so that when the ritual was started, it wouldn't be completed. She hadn't of course expected the ritual to send out a backlash so harsh that it killed Lavender. Pavarti looked over the two bodies and noticed the slow rise and fall of Hermione's chest, she knew that Hermione would without a doubt face problems later on in life, which is if she survived the coming days.

The door creaked open, and Neville Longbottom peaked his head through the door, "What the hell happened here Patil?" he asked her harshly. "The ritual faced some problems, it was never completed." She turned to face him, "We need to leave here soon! If not they will discover us, and then will never be able to rise to glory with the Empire!"

Neville nodded his head and quickly left the room with Pavarti on his heels, they had to hurry and hope that Isengard's fury was too great tonight.

* * *

Emperor Isengard paced back and fourth, muttering to himself. All across the walls were maps of Hogwarts and the surrounding area; small dots marked the map with names.

Emperor Isengard was not always a cruel person; he did have a compassionate side to him that came out when he needed it most. Many people believed that he killed without thought, but they were wrong, he only punished those who truly deserved it, and while he didn't give out rewards all the time, (in fact he gave them out rarely) those who impressed him or did a good job always knew that they had done a good job.

He hated that he had to kill entire families to punish one or two older members who had made bad decisions, the Abbott family was one example, Hannah Abbott and her father had chosen for the rest of the family, he knew that he could have stolen the younger three children away from the family and add them to his mighty Empire, but he needed to make an example of them, he needed to show the people of the world that betrayal of the Empire would not be tolerated.

He mourned for the lives of the Magical children that would be lost, but he knew that's how war worked, and he could not mourn for those who choose against him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking back on the past 16 years, all the things he had accomplished in that time, the lives he had manipulated into doing what he had wanted. He had needed the end of the Potter family to come swiftly, and Tom Riddle was an easy answer to that problem. It was he who made Peter the secret keeper, and it was he who told Severus to bring the information about the prophesy to Tom, and when Tom killed Lily and James he had been named Harrison's Magical guardian.

He had needed Harrison to be weak, and dependant on him so that he could manipulate him into doing what he wanted, and so he had placed Harrison at the Dursley's where he knew that Harrison would be abused regularly, and when he turned eleven Albus would send someone who was pro-Dumbledore to collect him and bring him back to the magical world.

While Harrison wasn't of age, Albus was able to withdraw money from his personal vault, in which he used to pay the Weasley's for being Harrison's friends, and he used to pay for the Order of the Phoenix. Albus planned on ending the Potter family, and then having the Estate willed to him, but what he didn't plan on was Harrison disappearing from the world for the summer months, he had sent Order member after Order member and no one was able to find him, not until he showed up September first at Hogwarts.

Since the beginning of the summer the Weasley's and Order members had all been living at Hogwarts so that they would be better protected, and they could be watched over, now of course they were used for security for the school, even now on Halloween, the most dangerous night of the year they were patrolling the school.

Albus noticed the strong smell of burning wood, and cooked flesh hitting is nostrils as he moved towards the window of his tower to see what could possibly be making such a stench, as he reached the window he saw something that would forever be burned in his mind: all around the Castle the Forbidden forest burned brightly in flames, birds could be seen flying off into the distance away from the fire.

Albus quickly moved towards his desk where many items and apparatus's were spinning and whirling, he picked up a small one on the left hand corner of his desk and swiftly waved his wand over the top of it; he sat down weakly into his chair and waited as a knock came from the door. "Come in," he spoke quietly defeated, as Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody walked through the door, "You called for us Headmaster?"

They looked on at him silently as he sat in thought, "Yes, yes I did," he took a breath "unfortunately it seems that something has gone wrong, Alastor I need you to follow me to the Forbidden forest," Mad-Eye nodded his head as Albus turned to Severus, "Severus I need you to gather a few of the Weasley boys and patrol the school, look for anything that seems out of the ordinary, understood?"

"Yes Headmaster."

As the three older men moved out of the office the moon, glowed eerily as the flames cackled and the sparks snapped up in the night. Slowly _The White Dragon_ moved to float heavily over the front gates of Hogwarts

* * *

Blaise Zabini held the nude body of Ginny Weasley in her arms and silently wept for the first life that she had to ever take, some people enjoyed killing their enemies, but she, she came to respect her enemy, the one who had met her here night after night, planning the seduction of Harry Potter (which of course was a set up, by Blaise). She felt that her one time enemy Ginny Weasley had become a friend almost, someone she could talk to, someone who understood her in the barest minimum.

Blaise smiled sadly as she remembered the nights that her and Ginny had shared together, but knew that those times were over, and tonight as Ginny slept something bigger would be occurring. Blaise pulled a sharp scalpel out of her pocket and slowly started to carve runes all across the naked body, and when done she lowered Ginny's body to the ground and stood up.

"Lady Magic, Please accept Ginny Weasley's life and blood as payment for my Masters ever growing immortality" the magic flared as Ginny's body started to flare up in flames, Blaise stared on in morbid fascination as she watched the body of her enemy-friend disappear into nothingness.

As Blaise moved around collecting her strewn about items, she looked out towards the terrace of the Astronomy tower and watched for a few moments as the flames licked upwards to the sky. She needed to move and hurry up to meet with her Regulus, who cared if they had things to do; she had finished her job, now she just wanted to spend time with her betrothed.

* * *

Director Ragnok stood looking out the window that was disguised as a clock to those of the Wizarding world which was in reality a window that allowed him to over see the things that went on in the every day to day life. Gringotts was a bastion for the might of the Empire, and every day more and more people came to Gringotts to convert themselves and their family to the Empire, many did not realize that they would be leaving their original species behind to become something so much more powerful, and while Ragnok did not regret it, he still had his doubts, his doubts of the things he had done throughout the years that he was in control of Gringotts. The betrayals he experienced, and the betrayals he committed.

In the back ground he could hear Matriarch D'Amour and Lord Victor arguing over the redundant topic that always seemed to be brought up: His Majesty Isengard. Originally they thought they could control him, like they did Gellert Grindelwald, but even he was eventually powerful enough to over come what they had tried to do, and then they had to resort to their final means of dealing with him: Murder.

Director Ragnok thought at the time that mind wiping His Majesty was a good idea, and never did he ever think that His Majesty would be able to figure out what they had done to him, the torture they used, and lies they had spun, and even if he did find out, Director Ragnok knew that he would already be set in his ways, he would already be under control of the Madness, he would already be too far into his plan to stop what he was doing.

Of course that didn't mean that none of the other Lords would not find out, because of course they would notice a difference between the young naïve boy they knew before, to this angry, insane tyrant that he had become, and that is why, the leaders behind him have decided that they wish to do the same that they had before, and commit murder, they felt that they could take the reins of the Empire, and lead it to where they want it.

They were thinking too highly about themselves, and what they could achieve, Ragnok personally thought that they should wait and see how this plays out, His Majesty Isengard might be the better choice, as a figure head of the Empire, this could work out to their advantage.

Besides, Director Ragnok did not want to commit a third betrayal in under a century.

**Review Please**

their armour would be similar to the Clone Arc Troopers from Star Wars.

their armour would be like the Death Dealers from the Underworld Series.


	15. You're A Real Prince

**A/N: **So, here is my first update in almost four months. I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to get this to progress a little faster than it is, but I just have so much that I want to show you and keep in, so I unfortunately cut out a lot of the content. On a higher note: I have a new Story called **"The Hunted"** right now it's barely one chapter long, but you should without a doubt check it out. Thanks for all who have reviewed. They helped me write this Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A Night In The Castle: A Darkness Decided**

**Chapter Six: You're A Real Prince**

Draco panted heavily as he ran through the halls of Hogwarts looking for his final destination: the ward stones, an area of the castle that was so old, it predated the castle itself. It was said that when the founders created Hogwarts they built it on ley lines that connected most of Europe; and that they put the ward stones on the central connecting ley lines so that the ward would be at its strongest.

He turned to the left in one of the lower most tunnels of the dungeon and came upon a giant jewel encrusted door, but it was not the door which held his attention but the twelve armoured Corrin Soldiers and Lord Regulus Black who stood in front of it: waiting for him.

"Took you long enough Draco," Regulus' rough voice spoke out, "Didja get lost on your way here boy?" the soldiers behind him snickered. "No of course not cousin, I just had to deal with some blood traitors first." Draco pulled himself up into the most dignified stance he could muster, "I see, well I hope you're not too tired yet, we still have work to do." Regulus spoke with finality as he turned and revealed three large crates that sat behind them.

"We need to open that door and set these up" Regulus spoke out to the soldiers, "get a move on boys" the soldiers quickly went into action and started to open the door.

"What's in the crate My Lord?" asked Draco as he came up besides him. Regulus smiled, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

* * *

His Majesty Isengard stood with his face impassive, he felt the death of many that belonged to the Bloodline of Matriarch D'Amour, so many it seemed had to be killed because of their connection to the Matriarch, but there was nothing he could do about that now, he needed loyal subjects not those which would question his every move, or try to take his title from him, he despised traitors, and would punish them accordingly.

Through his Magic he could sense that all of them had been taken care of, all except for Gabrielle Delacour and the Matriarch herself, which would of course be rectified soon.

* * *

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass walked side by side with Padma Patil towards the Great Hall where His Majesty Isengard had commanded them to curse the Great Hall Doors so that when you went inside, you would be unable to get out, they of course did not know why they were being commanded to do this, they believed that they would just do a few pointless murders and then leave, but it seemed that that was not the only plan he had going on in his head.

Despite what she felt, Daphne knew that she could not disobey an order, especially from her beloved Majesty Isengard.

* * *

Lord Greyback stood on the bridge of _Isengard's Fury_ listening to the report being given to him over the Comm. By one of Lord Black's Captains, he rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress he felt.

"So that's that then? Tomorrow will be the day of burning?" he asked to no one in particular.

"_Yes my Lord, tomorrow fires will burn across Europe."_ The Captain from _the White Dragon_ answered.

"Alright, as long as this goes according to plan, how are the recruitment numbers as of this week?" Greyback of course spoke of the millions of letters they sent telling the many magical beings that had yet to join and become Corrin that if they didn't do so, they would perish within the week. _"They are 30 times the amount they usually are, My Lord, and by the end of this week they will full blooded Corrin, and ready to serve the Empire."_

Greyback nodded, "Gringotts is warded properly correct? Will they not be affected there?" The Captain looked down for a moment, obviously reading the report that was in front of him, _"No My Lord, they will be sufficiently protected behind their wards."_

* * *

Luna Lovegood skipped merrily down the hall on the fourth floor towards where she knew that he beloved Harrison would be. Some would call her crazy for believing in such a long forgotten cause that had been warped too many times for it to be good anymore, but she saw things. She saw things that showed her all this would not be for nothing; that some day the world would be unified and those who were impure would be eradicated. The Master commanded it, and magic confirmed it. This was the way it was to be.

Besides who was she to challenge fate?

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, out after hours I see." Spoke a sharp voice behind her. She smiled, "How does it feel professor? To know that you have given up everything, your blood, your family name, your family honour? How does it feel to watch the son of the women you love, change the world?" she could feel his anger.

"Insolent child; I was originally only going to dock points but now it seems you will have detention for the rest of the school year." She could feel his smug smile on her back as she turned around and quickly held out her hand.

Startled, Severus Snape held out his wand, unsure of what she was going to do. "Professor, I'm sure one day you will understand, but unfortunately, that day is not today."

"What are you-"she cut him off, "You're a real Prince, you know that? You should have stopped hiding long ago," she sighed deeply, "alas, things never go the way they should."

Severus was deeply confused by the things she was saying, he had never before seen such a confusing girl, thus when he saw a ball of green light form at her finger tips, he never had the chance to save himself as she released the energy from her hand into his chest, sending him flying through the large glass window that stood behind him.

* * *

The door had been open for little over a half hour now, and Draco had finally been able to see what was in the crates: Magical crystals. Of course, not just any crystals, Soul Crystals, they were outlawed in every country except for Russia, and were highly dangerous, it was said that when they come in contact with ley lines, within 12 hours everything that the ley line is connected to, will burst into flames: spontaneous combustion.

Draco watched in horror as they crates were moved closer towards the ward stones, and the central ley lines. This wouldn't just be destruction, this would be the end of most of Europe, and almost 90 percent of Europe would go up in flames.

"… _The biggest attack that the Empire had done was the destruction of Hogwarts and most of Europe. His Majesty Isengard had planned on destroying most of Europe and then returning to it, as the conquering force, since he would of course be the only force left in the area to do so…_

… _They would then start building the massive cities of the Empire, and rebuild their civilization, and no one would be there to stop them, they also believed that this would take out most, if not all, of their enemies in one foul swoop…_

… _Unfortunately this did not happen they way he wanted it too…_

_-Exert from: The Building of an Empire, by Lady Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

_Please Review_


End file.
